Kani The Wingless Demon
by The Random Kitty
Summary: A young girl runs into a little trouble with a demon and his familiar.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. This is my first story, EVER. I made up everything, but I got ideas for some of the ideas from other places. .' I'd love some help with it, so if you have any ideas please do inform me of them. The friend's of mine that have read this like it, soooo, I hope you all like it. ^^**

Hello. I'm Kimmie Haru. My real name is Kimberly, but my friends call me Kimmie. I'm your every day tenth grader. All but one little detail." Hello?! Anyone alive in there?!"

" Ow! Stop that!" I wiped my hands in front of my face.

" You're going to be late for school again!"

" Crap!" I jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed.

" Can I please go with you today?" I looked at the small creature sitting on my bed.

" No Moi. I told you that people may get suspicious of you." I mean, come on, it's not every day that you run into a demon's lost familiar. He may be able to pass off as a stuffed animal, but not everyone's as dumb as they look.

" Come on! I get so bored staying up in your room! Can't I go with you just this once? Please." I looked down at the pouting Moi.

" Agh! You owe me for this."

" Yay!" He jumped at me and I pushed him back down.

" Come on. I don't want to be late again." He nodded and jumped into my bag. I quickly ran downstairs and out the door.

*** Flashback***

" Hurry up Kimmie!!"

" I'm coming!"

" You're so slow! You need to exercise more! Get out and run!" That'd be my closest friend, Rai. She loves to run, and she's very good at it. She's won more metals then most of the boys.

" We're not all running machines like you Rai."

" Oh, come on! We're almost there!"

" Where are we going again?"

" You forgot already?" I nodded. Rai sighed." We're going to investigate the mysterious haunted house. They say that there's a walking beast that will suck out your soul!"

" You know that I don't believe in that kind of stuff."

" Really? I haven't noticed. You are seriously the hardest person to scare."

" That stuff doesn't scare me. You know that."

" I know. You don't even believe in demons, angels, spirits," she continued babbling on about that stuff the rest of the way to the house." Hey! We're here!" I looked up at the house. It looked like something that you'd see in a scary movie. So fake.

" Are we really going to go in there?"

" Yes. Are you scared?" She looked over at me and grinned.

" No. It just looks like a waste of my time."

" Hmph! You're so rude sometimes!" She crossed her arms across her chest and blew out her cheeks.

" I'm sorry. Can we just get this over with?"

" Okay! Let's go!" It didn't take Rai that long to unlock the gates. I never question her abilities to do things like that. She pushed open the gates and we walked in. I opened the door, which was unlocked, with Rai hanging onto me like a small child going to the dentists.

" Are you sure you want to do this Rai? You don't have to."

" No. I-I want to." I shook my head. She's always doing stuff like this. She just wants to be brave. She may like dragging me to these places, but she absolutely hates it. We walked into the living room, Rai shaking like a baby. Right as I was about to dust off something, the front door slammed shut.

" Ah! What was that?!" Rai jumped and almost made me fall over.

" I don't know. We should just leave. You're shacking like a leaf."

" No. I'm go-going to st-stay here with y-you."

" I'll go too." She was about to complain when we heard something. I 'shhhed' Rai. She nodded.

"Who dares enter my home?!"

Rai tightened her grip on my arm. I rushed us to a shadowy area under the steps. A shadow emerged from the top of the stairs. I looked at Rai.

" I'm going to go and try to knock whoever or whatever that is," I whispered to her. She was about to refuse, but I covered her mouth." I'll be fine. Just stay here."

She nodded after a moment. Rai let go of her grip on my arm. I smiled to her before I quietly slipped out from under my cover. I reached the steps without being noticed. The figure still stood at the same spot. I quietly climbed a few stairs, I made it to the top without being caught.

' Is this guy blind?' I thought to myself. I shook my head and looked around for a weapon. I found an old candle holder and grabbed it. I tightened my grip on it as I carefully inched closer to the mysterious figure. I got up right behind it, then I swung my arm down.

"Wha?" There was nothing there. I looked into the room and there was a projector and a voice recorder there. I walked into the room, nothing. I looked over to the bed and saw a stuffed animal-looking thing. I walked over to it and picked it up.

" What do you think you're doing?! Put me down!" I threw the talking stuffed animal against the wall." Ow! What was that for?!"

" You… You talk!"

" Well no duh I talk. I'm a demon's familiar."

" A demon's… Familiar?" I started to laugh.

" What's so funny?!"

" I… Never thought… A demon's familiar, if there was even demons out there… Would be a talking stuffed animal!!"

" I'm not a stuffed animal! I'm a very powerful demon familiar!"

" Then where's your so called 'demon'?"

" I… I got lost. That's why I look like I do."

" What?"

" Yeah. If a familiar is lost from its demon, it transforms into a lesser form. As not to waste energy."

" Sure. Whatever. I bet Rai had someone hook something up. Probably put a recorder in the animal and tied strings around the arms and legs."

" No! I'm a real familiar!"

" Okay. Lets say I believe your story. How do you get back with your demon? And how did you get lost in the first place?"

" That's a good question, I'd like the answer to that myself."

" What?! You don't even know?!"

" Well, I know a way how I could get help finding my demon, but that's it."

" How?"

" By having a human help me until I find him, or he finds me."

" Really?"

" Yes. But the human will be losing some of their life to help me stay alive."

" Why? Are you dying?"

" Technically. Yes."

" Why?"

" Because demon's serve as… I don't know, your life source. A familiar isn't meant to live on its own. So, when we are created, we're put with a demon. My demon master happens to be very powerful. Too bad my powers are draining."

" I'm sorry." I looked at the door when I heard something.

" Kimmie?! Are you okay?!"

" Rai… Yea! I'm fine!" I heard her sigh from the room.

" Who's that?"

" My friend Rai. She'll flip if she sees me with a talking stuffed animal."

" For the last time, I'm not a stuffed animal!!"

" Sorry! But she'll think you are. Can you hide? Become smaller? Keep your mouth shut for ten minutes?"

" What?! What does that mean?!"

" It means if you're not quit, you'll scare my friend half to death."

" Sorry. But I'm too weak to transform any bigger or smaller."

" Fine. Just lay on the bed until we leave." The familiar nodded and laid on the bed. Just in time to. Rai peeked into the room.

" I-Is there anything in here?"

" Nope. Someone had a projector and a recorder set up in here. That's all."

" Phew! I thought you got eaten by a monster or something." I heard a stifled laugh coming from the bed." What was that?" Rai asked searching the room.

" Uh… Nothing. Just the wind probably." She noticed the 'stuffed animal' on the bed and walked over to it.

" Did someone leave their stuffed animal behind?" I could see that the familiar was trying his hardest not to yell at her. She picked it up." It's cute." She turned back to me." Do you think some little girl or boy is sad because they lost it?"

" I don't know, but you should leave it here. They may come back for it."

" Yea. You're right." She turned back and put him back on the bed. She walked back over to me." Can we go now?" I nodded.

" Yea. Lets go." Rai walked out of the room, and I stopped to look at the small demon familiar. 'What should I do? I can't just leave him here. He's dying, but Rai will wonder why I took him when I told her not to.'

" Are you coming Kimmie?"

" Yea. I'm going to unhook this stuff real quick. Wait for me out front, okay?"

"'Kay." I sighed and went back into the room. I unplugged the wires and looked at the familiar.

" What?" He asked.

"What's your name?" I asked as I stood up.

"Moi, why?"

" You're coming with me."

" Why? Are you going to help me?"

" Yea. I can't leave you here to die. I'd feel guilty."

" You do know that your life will be shortened if you do this."

" Yea. I know."

" Okay." He walked to the edge of the bed and flew over to me.

" Wait! You can fly?!"

" Yea. I just don't so much. It uses up my energy." I glared at him." Are you going to help me or not?"

" Yea, yea. What do I do?"

" Just stand there and look pretty."

" Wha?!"

" Just stand still." He moved closer and placed one of his feet on my forehead. I closed my eyes." Contract. Seal." I felt his foot leave my forehead. I opened my eyes." That's it?"

" Yup. It's easy. But not as easy with a demon."

" Why?"

" Because a demon is more powerful. Plus, demons don't usually listen to humans that well."

" Oh. So, can you become smaller?"

" Yes." I pulled my bag off of my back and opened it.

" Get in."

" What?!"

" You heard me. In."

" I'm a demon familiar, not a doll."

" I'm helping you. I can't just waltz out of here with you in my arms, or flying around. I need to hide you from Rai."

" Err. You're an evil human."

" Thank you. Now shrink and get in."

" Fine." He mumbled something, then poof, He was itty bitty.

" Small enough?"

" Perfect! Now hurry up. Rai's still waiting." He flew into my bag, I closed it, then threw it on my shoulders.

" Hey! Careful! I'm in here you know!"

" Sorry." I laughed to myself as I walked down the stairs. Rai was outside of the front door waiting.

" There you are! What took so long?"

" Old wires. They didn't want to work."

" What did you do?"

" I showed them who's boss, that's what I did." Rai laughed at the pose I made." Lets get home. It's getting late."

" Yea. Kimmie?"

" Hm?"

" Was there really nothing up there? I mean, you didn't have your brain erased, or it probed by an alien did you?!" She faced me. I laughed.

" Are you kidding me? I'd never let someone erase my memory, or probe my brain. I'm one hundred percent Kimmie!"

" Thank goodness."

" You worry too much."

" I'm sorry."

" Eh, don't be. Just try not to worry too much, okay?"

" Okay. I'll try my best."

*** Present***

I ran into the class room door just as the bell rang." Made it."

" Barely."

" AH!" I turned to see Mr. Yamaka." You scared me."

" Well, maybe you could be a bit earlier to class from now on."

" Sorry Mr. Yamaka."

" Take your seats everybody." I quickly took mine. I sat behind Toso, he's what you'd call a jerk. He's always picking on everyone. Then across from me is Rai. She practically begged to sit next to me. No one sits behind me though. It's pretty good I guess, not having to worry about anyone putting gum in my hair, or putting a 'Kick Me' sign on my back.

" Okay class, calm down. We have a new student. His name is Yuki Tamika. He's moving from Hong Kong." As he said his name, a boy walked in. He had a silver colored hair, and grayish-blue eyes. Everyone started gawking over him, (mostly the girls). Everyone who had an open seat next to them was hoping that Mr. Yamaka would sit him next to them.

" You can sit next to… Kimberly. There's an empty seat behind her." All the girls 'aawwwed' when they weren't picked. Yuki stared at me for a moment, then walked in my direction. He stopped in front of me for a moment and stared at me again.

" Um…" 'Is there something on my face? This guy is a little weird.' He looked at me for another minute, then walked to his seat.' Great. I already sit by a jerk, and now a weirdo.' Throughout the entire class period, I could feel him glaring at my back. Once class was over, just as I was about to leave, he came up to me. He tapped on my shoulder and I turned around.

" You're Kimmie Haru, right?"

" Yes."

" Then I need to talk with you. Come on." He started to walk towards the door. He turned to look at me." Well, we don't have all day." He turned back to walk.' What's with this guy?' I ignored it and followed. Moi was getting very restless in my bag. I lightly tapped it to get him to stop.

" Come on! Let me out!" He whined.

" Sshhhh! Be quite! You're supposed to be a stuffed animal." I heard him groan in my bag. Yuki turned to look at me.

" Who were you talking to?"

" Uh!… No one! Just… Talking to myself, that's all!" I laughed nervously while rubbing the back of my head. He looked at me like I was stupid, then turned back around.

" You really are a strange person."

" Well look whose talking! You come to our school and act like I did something wrong to you, and we haven't even met before!"

" Hmpf." I glared at the back of his head. I didn't even notice where he was taking me until he stopped.

" Huh?" I stopped as he turned around.

" You have something that doesn't belong to you."

" What? What are you talking about?"

" In your bag." He said pointing to my bag. I grabbed onto it, hoping that I didn't hurt Moi." I own everything in here."

" Then let me see."

" No. It's not yours."

" And what's in it isn't yours." I looked at him.' Does he know about Moi? No, he can't. I haven't even told Rai about him.' I pointed towards the sky.

" Look! A demon!"

" What?!" He turned to look.

" See ya!" He turned back around to find me running away as fast as I could. Once I was almost home I slowed my pace down.

" I can't believe he fell for that… It's the oldest trick in the book." I opened my bag to let Moi out for some fresh air, since there wasn't anyone around.

" Finally! Free!"

" You're the one who insisted on going."

" Well, I didn't know how boring it was there. I have better luck sitting around in your room all day." He had to play as a stuffed animal almost all day because of my older brother. Our parents died when I was very young. My brother, Kai, is always having to work to support us. He may seem nice, but he always is picking on me.

" Yea… I think you should stay home for awhile anyways."

" Why?"

" That new student. I think he knows about you."

" That's not possible, unless he's a demon. He does have something different about him, but I can't figure that out."

" He is a bit strange."

" Well, maybe he saw someone who looks like you take something that wasn't theirs, so he thought it was you."

" Why would he use my name then? He didn't hear anyone call out my last name today."

" Someone could have told him."

" Yea, I guess your right. It's probably nothing." I held out my bag to Moi." Get in."

" What?! Why?!"

" I have to take you up to my room. Kai's already home."

" How do you know?"

" His bike's parked up by the house. Now, get in."

" I hate you for this." He said as he dropped into my bag. I closed it and walked up to the house. I opened the door and I could smell food.

" I'm home!" I walked into the kitchen to find Kai stirring something in a pot." What are you making? It smells good."

" It's just curry. Nothing special." He turned towards the walk in pantry." Hey! Have you found that spice yet?"

" Almost! It's just a little bit fu-Ah!" There was a loud crash. Kai sighed and walked into the pantry. I followed and looked in. On the floor covered in cans, spices, and boxes of food was my brothers closet friend, Tenshu, but I call him Ten-san.

" You could've asked for help."

" Heh. I thought I could reach it." Kai helped him up." Hey, look." Tenshu lifted up a bottle of spice." I found it." Kai walked out of the pantry and went back to cooking. Tenshu walked out as well, but stopped by me." Oh, hey Kimmie."

" U-uh, hi Ten-san… Why's Kai cooking?"

" He's cooking for three tonight. I'm staying over to help him study for a test that we have tomorrow."

" Y-you're staying the night?!" He nodded. My face turned red at the thought of Ten-san sleeping in the same house as me.

' Today must be my lucky day!'

" Hey! Tenshu! Could you come here for a moment?"

" Yea, sure!" He gave me a quick smile and pat on the head then went back to help my brother. I went to my room and tossed my bag on the floor. There was a thump, then an angry Moi came out.

" Could you please try to remember that I'm in there!?"

" Oh, sorry."

" By the way," he started as he sat down." Who's this 'Tenshu' guy downstairs with your brother?"

" Oh, Ten-san? He's just my brother's friend. He comes over every once in a while. Mostly to help Kai study." Moi listened, then shrugged.

" You seem to like him more then your brother."

" What?!" My face reddened.

" You can't say no when you're blushing like mad."

" I-I am not!" I grabbed my pillow and threw it at Moi. It hit him right in the head,( even though the pillow is bigger than him). I laughed at him.

"Hey! What was that for?!"

" You deserved it! You shouldn't stick your nose where it doesn't belong." He glared at me and was about to make a remark when there was a knock on the door.

" Kimmie? Who are you talking to?"' Crap! Kai!' I pointed to the bed by where my pillow was supposed to be at, Moi understood right away what that meant. He flew up onto my bed and played stuffed animal once again.

" No one!"

" I'm coming in." As he was opening the door, I grabbed my pillow. Once he opened the door, I threw my pillow at him.

" What the?! What was that for?!"

" For coming in my room without my permission."

" Jeez. Sorry. Next time I'll ask." He turned to walk out." Oh, by the way, dinner's done." Then he shut my door. I waited until I knew that he was downstairs until I said anything. I turned to Moi.

" Okay. I'm going to go downstairs and eat. I want you to stay here and don't move."

" What about me? I need to eat too!"

" If you're lucky, I might grab you something to eat."

" You're evil." I stuck my tongue out at him and closed the door. I went downstairs and sat down. Kai and Ten-san had just started to get everything around.

" Do you need any help?"

" No. We've got this. Plus, you'll probably just trip over yourself and make a mess." I glared at him as they came into the room. They set the table and we began to eat.

" Thanks."

" It was nothing. We need to eat too. Plus, I have to study." Kai sighed.

" Yup. He needs to remember everything." Kai hit Ten-san on the head." Owww."

" Kai! Why'd you do that?"

" I don't want to talk about how much I need to study." I glared at him.' Oh yea, Moi's going to need something too.' I grabbed my plate and stood up. Kai looked at me.

" I'm eating in my room."

" Whatever. Just don't make a mess." I ignored him and went back to my room. I opened the door.

" Moi. I brought you something to eat." I looked around, but I couldn't find Moi. I sat the plate down on the desk and found that my window was open." That little…" I closed my window and grabbed my coat. I headed down the stairs and to the front door. I was getting my shoes on when Kai stopped me." Where do you think you're going?"

" I need to go get something from Rai."

" At this hour? I think it can wait 'till morning." I looked up at him.

" No it can't. I have to go and get it. I'll be home before dark." Kai was about to tell me something, but I ran out the door.' Where'd he go? Did he really think I wouldn't give him something to eat?' I ran threw town, looking in at all of the restaurants. I looked until the sun had almost set. I walked to the park knowing that he wouldn't be there. Once I got there, I went and rested on one of the benches. I sighed.' I looked everywhere. Where is he?!' My stomach growled. I laughed quietly to myself.' Guess I forgot to eat.' I was in such a hurry to try and find Moi that I forgot to eat.' Guess I should go home. I hope Moi comes back home. 'Cuz if he doesn't, tomorrow I'll search this town bottom to top.' I stood up and quickly glanced around the park. It was empty. There weren't even any kids playing, nothing. I started to leave when I heard someone call my name.

" Moi?!" I turned around. When I did, I saw Yuki.

" Who's this 'Moi' you speak off?"

" Uh, no one. He's just a friend. You wouldn't know him."

" Really?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out Moi.' What?! How'd he get a hold of him?!' " Does this by any chance belong to you? I found the poor thing sitting on a bench all by itself."

" I guess I should try not to forget my things."

" So you're telling me that this belongs to you?"

" Yes. Now, may I please have it back?"

" Come over here and take it." I waited for a moment.' What's he up to?'" What? You don't want it?"

" I never said that."

" Then come and claim it." I started to walk towards him.' I don't know what he's planning, but I'm taking Moi back.' I stopped when I was able to reach Moi if he handed him to me. I reached my arm out for him. Yuki started to reach out, but then he pulled his arm back when there was a loud crash. I dropped my arm as well to see what the noise was.

" What was that?!" I asked as I turned to face the direction of the noise.

" I don't know." We both waited. There was only silence after the crash. I turned back to Yuki. I started to back away from him as soon as I looked behind him.

" What?" He turned around only to be hit. He went soaring threw the air and hit a tree.

" Yuki!" I started to run after him, but the 'monster' stepped in front of me. I looked up at the thing in my way. It looked like a human, but was too big to be one. I looked around to find Moi floating in the shade of a tree. I sighed in relief, but since I lost my focus, the 'monster' was able to hit me. I flew by the tree, not hitting it. I sat up slowly, trying to ease away the headache which was coming.

" I've come for one thing. I'm not here to kill any little human." I looked up at him.

" W-what are you here for then?" He pointed to Moi.

" I'm here for the lost familiar's powers."

" Moi? The best he can do is float around. Why would you want him?"

" Oh, he can do more than that. He's a very powerful familiar. He didn't tell you this?"

" No, he didn't." I looked over at Moi, more like glared. He flew behind the tree.

" So, as I said before, I only want him. I will let you live if you hand him over quietly."

" If I don't?"

" I'll kill you. You are nothing compared to me, a demon."' A demon huh? So Moi's popular in his own world.'

" So, you're a demon?"

" Yes, a very powerful one at that. And with the power of that familiar, I'll surpass his original master." The demon chuckled to himself.

" So, you're telling me that you want to surpass Moi's original master. Is his master strong?"

" Yes. His original master, Kota, he's the prince of the demon world."

" Really? Moi really likes to keep secrets." I stood up and looked up at the demon." But, I can't just let you take him." The demon looked at me.

" So you wish to die?"

" Nah. I'm going to keep Moi, and you're just going to leave peacefully." The demon laughed.

" You're one strange human, I'll give you that. But, you're very stupid."

" I'm not stupid! I'm very smart." I crossed my arms.

" If you don't wish to give him up, then I'll kill you and then take him."' Okay, I just have to stall him long enough for Moi to get away.'" Then go ahead and try me." The demon smiled.

" You're brave for a human, but you're also very stupid." The demon walked towards me. I looked over at the tree where Moi was at.

" Moi! Run away!" I yelled. He peered around the tree to find the demon inching closer.

" What are you doing?! You can't win against a demon!"

" I know! I'm doing this so you can get away! You still have to find your original master!" I smiled at him, then turned back towards the demon. I had to look up to see him, since he was right in front of me.

" Stupid human. Now you shall die!" He grabbed me by my neck and lifted me off of the ground. I gasped for air while trying to get his hands off of me. I looked over at Moi, who still hadn't run away.

" M-Moi! I s-said run!" The demon tightened his grip.

" Shut up! I'm sick of your voice. I'll crush you right here." I tried to scream, but he had too tight of a grip.' Moi. You'd better run. I don't want to do this for nothing.' I let my arms fall.

" See? You humans are no match for a demon!" I could barely hear what he was saying.' My head feels like it's going to burst! Will he just kill me already..?' Right when I was about to black out, the grip on my neck was gone. I fell to the ground and gasped for air. I opened my eyes to see what looked like another demon, but was more animal-like. It had ears and a tail.' Moi?' I looked around, but Moi seemed to be gone.' Good. He left.' I looked at the other one who was fighting the bigger demon.' But who is this guy?' I looked over at Yuki, who was still out. I tried to stand, but fell back down. I tried again, forcing myself to stand. I wobbled over to Yuki and sat back down. I checked his pulse.' Good, he's still alive.' I looked back over at the fighting demons. My hearing still hadn't returned fully, but they were talking about Moi. The bigger demon stopped, then said something, then left. I sighed in relief. Then I remembered that there was another one. I looked at the other one, which was coming over towards us.

" You… Okay?" There was more, but I couldn't hear it. I nodded. He smiled.

" W-who… are you?" My voice was hoarse.

" Names… Mo…"' Mo?'

" Mo? Why are… you here?"

" Not… Moi…"' What the heck is he saying?!"

" I know that you're not. Why are you here?" He hit his hand on his forehead. He leaned down." I'M MOI!!!" I fell back from how loud he yelled.

" OW! You didn't need to yell that loud!"' Wait! He's Moi?'

" Yes I did. You were being dumb."

" I couldn't hear everything you were saying! And I'm not dumb!"

" You couldn't hear everything huh? Seems you're fine now."

" Yea! Probably from you yelling in my ear!" I glared at him.

" Well, you can hear now. So, we should probably get you home. Kai's going to kill you."

" Oh no! What time is it?! When did it get so late?!" I scrambled to my feet. I almost fell, but Moi caught me. I looked at him and was about to thank him." Wait. I didn't know that you could turn into a demon."

" Well, I can. But it takes a lot of life energy from you."

" So? I've still got plenty." He rolled his eyes." You can let go of me any time now."

" You'll just end up falling again. I'll carry you."

" What?! Oh no you won't!" He shook his head, then lifted me up." Hey! Put me down!"

" No."

" You can't just walk around in public with ears and a tail!"

" That's why I put them away."

" What?! You can do that?" He nodded. I looked down at Yuki.

" We can't just leave him here."

" He'll be waking up in two minutes. He won't remember anything. He'll just think he fainted in the park." I was about to make a remark when he stopped me." Do you want to get home now, or would you rather have your brother come and find you."

" Home sounds good." After that he started walking. He turned back into his stuffed animal form once we were at the house next to ours. I held him my arms and walked up the walk way. I opened the door quietly, hoping Kai was studying with Ten-san. I shut it and quietly snuck to the stairs.

" Where were you?" I turned around slowly to see Kai and Ten-san looking at me.

" Well, you see…"

" We called Rai's mother. She said you never came by." I gulped.' I'm so dead. I'd rather have been killed by that demon.'

" So? Where were you?"

" Well, I was…"' Crap! I don't know what to say!' Kai looked at Moi.

" Was that the reason why you left?" I looked down and nodded." You left for a stuffed animal?! You had us worried for a stuffed animal?!" I looked up at him.

" He's not just a stuffed animal to me!" Then I ran up to my room and slammed the door shut. I put Moi on the desk and laid down on my bed. I put my face in my pillow. After about five minutes there was a knock at my door.

" Go away." I moaned not wanting anyone to be near me.

" It's me Kimmie."' Ten-san?' I sat up.

" What is it?"

" Can I come in?"

" I guess." He opened the door and came in.

" Are you okay?"

" No. Kai's such a jerk."

" He cares about you, you're all that he has left."

" No he doesn't."

" Don't say such things. Of course he does." He said as he sat down on my bed next to me." Do you think he would've gotten all worked up if he didn't?"

"… I guess." He laughed quietly.

" As soon as the sun was about to set, he was standing at the door waiting for you. Once the sun did set he called Rai's mother. After that, lets just say, he went on a cussing road trip." I giggled.' Kai cussing? I wish I could've seen that.' Ten-san smiled." See? He does care about you. You just have to look at the smaller things." I nodded.

" I guess you're right."

" Well," he stood up." I should probably go help calm Kai down. He still needs to study."

" He hasn't started studying yet?" He shook his head.

" He was waiting for you. So he didn't have time to study."

" Oh. So it's my fault."

" No. He just worries too much." I hung my head. Ten-san was about to close the door when he cleared his throat. I looked up at him.

" You should probably hide that mark on your neck. I don't think he'll like that." I stood up and ran to my mirror. Sure enough there was a mark from that overgrown idiot demon. I looked back at Ten-san, but he was gone. I sighed.

' Ten-san, thank you. You saved me from the wrath of Kai.' I sat back down on my bed. Moi flew over and sat in my lap. I glared at him. He flinched back.

" What?"

" You have a lot of talking to do." He sighed.

" I knew this was coming."

" Then talk."

" What do you want to know?"

" Why didn't you tell me that you could turn into another form?"

" Because I didn't want you to want me to use that form."

" I wouldn't have. You need to learn to trust me more. I almost died for you."

" I know. And I wish you wouldn't bring it up. It was a very stupid idea."

" Well, I'm sorry that I wanted to try and save you from a deranged demon."

" You don't understand."

" What don't I understand?"

" If you die, I die."

" What?! You could've told me that!"

" You wouldn't have listened."

" I think I would've! If my dying means you die as well, I wouldn't try it! I want you to find your original master!"

" I know you do."

" You obviously don't!"

" Will you please calm down. Kai might hear you." I was about to yell back, but I stopped." Whatever, I'm going to bed." I turned off the light and crawled under the blankets.' Stupid Moi. Doesn't even appreciate that I risked my life or him. Why can't he just find his master and leave.' I soon fell asleep. I woke up to find Moi sleeping on my face. I grabbed him with one of my hands and threw him across the room. He woke up.

" What was that for?!"

" For being a jerk last night." He glared at me then flew back to the bed and laid down." I'm going back to sleep."

" Okay by me. I'm going to school."

" Fine by me." I grabbed my stuff and went to the bathroom. Once I was ready, I headed downstairs. Kai and Ten-san were just finishing eating.

" You're up late," Kai said as he finished taking a bit of his breakfast.

" I know."

" Are you hungry?" Ten-san asked. I shook my head.

" You should eat something." Kai said as he stood up." I'll go and get you something."

" No, I'm fine." I picked up an apple that was in a bowl on the table. Kai shook his head.

" Whatever. Just make sure to eat something else later."

" I will. Bye." I waved to them and headed out. I got to school early, so Rai wasn't there. I sat down at one of the benches and waited for Rai. After about ten minutes of waiting I saw Rai walking up to the bench. I stood up and started walking over to her.

" Hey Rai." She looked at me.

" Well, you're early." She smiled." I'm usually the one waiting on you."

" I know. I even woke up late, but I managed to get here early." She scratched her head.

" How does that work?"

" I usually stay at home for about an hour or so after I wake up."

" What time do you usually wake up at."

" Depends. I wake up around five most of the time. Today I woke up at five-thirty."

" You wake up that early?" I nodded. She was going to say something else, but the bell interrupted her." We better get going."

" Okay." We both walked to class, and made it on time. We sat down at our seats and waited for the teacher to come in. I turned around and looked behind me, but Yuki wasn't there. The teacher walked in and everyone went quiet. I turned back around and watched the teacher go through his lesson. I didn't pay attention to the entire lesson.' I wonder what Moi's master is like. I hope he's not like the other demon we ran into yesterday. Is there any 'nice' demons? I surely hope so. I really don't want to run into another mean, rude, horrible demon.'

" Ms. Haru? Ms. Haru?!"

" Huh?" I snapped back into reality.

" You can sleep at home Kimmie." Everyone was looking at me and was giggling quietly.

" Sorry Mr. Yamaka."

" Now, will you please do problem five for us on the board."

" I guess." I grabbed my book and went to the board. I did the problem with ease. Even though I almost never pay attention, I can easily understand it. Mr. Yamaka looked over my problem.

" Very good." I went back to my seat and sat down. He went on about the problem so the others could understand how the problem worked out. I tried to pay attention, but I zoned out. I was able to stay zoned out for the rest of the class period. I was pulled back into reality when the lunch bell rang.

" Well, the concludes the lesson for today. Don't forget that…" I ignored what he was saying as I headed for the lunchroom.

" Hey! Wait up Kimmie!" I turned around to find Rai running to catch up with me. I slowed down as she caught up.

" What are you in such a rush for?"

" Oh, sorry." She looked at me.

" Are you okay?"

" Yea. I'm fine." She didn't look convinced." Really, I am. I just didn't sleep well last night. That's all."

" Okay. If you say so." We walked into the lunchroom and went in line. Rai was talking to another one of her friends, May. May's nice, but she never did like me that much.

" Yo, Kimmie." I turned and found Manni walking towards me.

" Hey Manni."

" What's up? We haven't talked to each other in a long time."

" Sorry. I've just been a little busy lately."

" Sure. I bet you found yourself a boyfriend or something like that."

" Shut up. No I haven't. I'm not the type of girl who 'dates' others. I just don't like commitments."

" You're always the same. Ever since you were little. You never let anyone get to really know you. Except for Rai and a few others."

" I know. That's what I like, okay? Can you please leave me alone now?" He put his arms up like he had a gun pointed at him.

" Okay. Sorry." I turned back to the line, which didn't seem like it was moving. I sighed and started walking towards an empty table. Rai turned to me.

" Hey! Where are you going?"

" To save us a table."

" You don't want to eat anything?"

" No. I had a big breakfast."

" Okay." I sat down and waited.' Seems like all I do is wait on someone.' After about ten minutes Rai came by and sat down, along with May.

" You don't mind if May sits with us today do you?"

" No."

" Cool, thanks." They both started talking and giggling at stupid things that weren't even funny. I heard my name brought up a few times, but they would whisper when they did.' Hello?! I'm right here! I can understand that you're talking about me.' After thirty minutes of listening to them talk, the bell rang.' Thank goodness. I thought that would never end.' I went back to class by myself, Rai walked with May. I was the first one back into the room, so I sat down and waited for class to start. After about five minutes of people walking in and talking, Mr. Yamaka came in. He went right into the lesson. In the middle of his lesson, someone passed me a note. I looked from the direction it was passed.' Rai? What does she want?' I opened the note.

Kimmie,

Please don't be mad, but I can't go to your house this Friday like we planned. Something important came up. I hope you understand.

Your best friend, Rai

I crumpled the note up and shoved it in my pocket.' Liar. Nothing important came up, you just don't want to tell me the truth. You want to go and hang out with May.' I took out a piece of paper and wrote her back.

Rai,

If you want to hang out with May, then go. But if you're going to lie and make up an excuse, then we obviously aren't real close friends. If you want to stay friends, then don't lie.

Kimmie

I passed her the note while Mr. Yamaka was facing the board. She read it and looked at me. She mouthed the words I'm sorry to me.' Sure you are.' The rest of the day was also bad. Once school was over, some jerk driving by splashed muddy water all over me. Then, I fell on the way home and scraped my knee. When I got home Kai was already there. He asked me what happened when I came in, but I ignored him. I took a shower and went to bed. I woke up in the middle of the night with Moi was asleep on my dresser, so I quietly walked passed him and opened and shut the door. I had to be careful going down the stairs, since some of them squeaked. I was able to get downstairs without waking Kai or Moi up. I went to the kitchen and saw that Kai left me a plate. I didn't want to worry him, so I ate most of the food, then threw what I didn't eat away. I sat down on the couch and tried to sleep, but I was wide awake. I got up, put on my shoes and coat and quietly went outside. It was getting colder out, meaning winter was coming soon. I walked around in the back yard.' I told Rai not to lie, yet I've been lying to her for months now. I haven't told her about Moi, or the demon that attacked me the other day. I just don't know if I should tell her or not.' A breeze went by and I shivered. I decided on going back inside since it was too cold. I went straight for my room as soon as I got in and took off my things. I laid back down and cuddled into a ball. I didn't realize how tired I was until I fell asleep. When I got up, I looked at the clock." What?!" The clock said that it was almost noon. I ran downstairs and Kai was gone. He left a note on the fridge.

I let you sleep in. You were running a fever. There's leftovers in the fridge for lunch. Try to get some rest, and take it easy. I'll be home a little late tonight, got to work. Tenshu said that he'd stop by after school to check up on you for me. Be good.

Kai

" He needs to learn to write bigger."

" Hey. What are you doing?" I jumped and turned around.' Moi.'

" I was reading." I turned back around.

" What? Are you still mad about the other night? Come on, you need to get over it."

" It's not that."

" Oh, then what's wrong?" He flew over to see my face. He saw that I was blushing." Are you okay? Your face is all red."

" Kai wrote that Ten-san will be coming over to check up on me."

" Are you serious? That's what got you worked up about?" I nodded.' Ten-san will be here. No Kai. My dream will be coming true at last!' I squealed at the thought. Moi backed away.

" Girls." I waited on the couch for three o'clock to come around. Moi was getting upset with me being quite and sitting on the couch.

" Will you say something already? I'm going nuts here!" I looked at the clock.

" He'll be here any moment! I better go upstairs." I ran upstairs and crawled under the blankets. It didn't take long for him to show up. I heard the door open and close.

" Hello? Kimmie, are you here?"

" I'm in my room." I heard him coming up the stairs. My heart started to race as his steps came closer. He knocked on the door and peeked in.

" Are you okay?"

" I feel better. I must've just needed some sleep." He came in and closed the door.

" That's good to hear. Kai will be happy when he gets home." He walked over and sat down on my bed. He put his hand on my forehead, and my face reddened." You seem to still have a fever. You should stay in bed and try to get more rest."

I nodded," Okay." He looked around my room and stopped on Moi. He stood up and picked him up, than sat back down." So this is what had you out all night looking for."

" Yea. He's very important."

" 'He'?" I nodded." What's his name?"

" I named him Moi."

" I see." He looked at Moi for another moment, then placed him next to me.

" Ten-san…" He looked at me.

" Yes?"

" You didn't have to come all the way over here just to check on me. Our house is out of the way to yours."

" It's no big deal. Anyways, I wanted to."

" Really?"

" Yea. I was worried since you were sick."' Ah! He's the sweetest guy ever!'

" Thank you."

" No problem." He stood up." Well, get some rest."

" You're leaving?"

" Yes. I'd stay longer, but I have to help my mother out at home."

" Okay." I pouted.

" You have to promise me that you'll stay in bed and rest, okay?"

" Okay."

" Good. I'll try and stop by tomorrow. Bye."

" Bye."' No fair. He wasn't even here for very long.' I sighed. Moi flew up by my face.

" What is it?"

" I'm hungry."

" Are you serious?!"

" Yes I'm serious. You didn't give me anything yesterday for dinner, since you went to bed."

" Then go and get something."

" But Kimmie! I want you to make me something."

" I can't get out of bed, remember?"

" He's not here. He won't know."

" I promised. I don't go back on my promises."

" You!" Moi was interrupted by someone yelling my name. I went to my window and opened it.

" Kimmie!" I saw Rai waving up at me." Hey! I brought you some flowers!"

" Come on in!"' Why bother bringing me flowers, it's not like you care.' Moi flew onto my dresser and went into 'stuffed animal mode'. Rai came up and handed me the flowers.

" Thanks."

" I was worried when you didn't show up. So I went and bought you some flowers."

" They're pretty, but you didn't need to worry about me."

" Yes I did. What happened to the Kimmie I used to know? You were always so hyper, and you always went to school. You never spaced during class, even if Mr. Yamaka's lessons are boring."

" I'm fine, really. I just haven't been getting enough sleep."

" That's a lie. I know you're hiding something. You said that we shouldn't lie to each other, and you are right now."

" No."

" Yes you are. You're horrible at lying. We both are."

" I… It's nothing."

" Tell me Kimmie." I looked at Rai. She's never been this serious since I met her." We're best friends. We shouldn't keep secrets from each other."

" You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

" Try me."

" You promise not to laugh, or walk away saying I'm crazy?"

" Of course." I looked at Moi, he simply nodded. I sighed. I told her everything. From the night at the Mansion, to the demon that attacked me.

" That's everything." It took her a moment to soak everything up.

" So, you're telling me, that you were attacked by a demon, and you agreed to a contract with a demon's lost familiar?" I nodded.

" If you need some proof, I can show you."

" I think proof is needed." I went and picked up Moi and sat back down.

" Rai, this is Moi, Moi, Rai." He unfroze, literally.

" Nice to meet you Rai. Kimmie has told me a lot about you." Her eyes widened.

" I-it talked."

" Well yea, I'm alive. Of course I talk."

" Kimmie. Your stuffed animal is talking to me."

" I'm not a stuffed animal!" I grabbed Moi's tail." I'm a familiar! A familiar!"

" I told you the truth Rai. Are you happy now?" She nodded, but right after, she fainted." Rai!" I grabbed her before she fell off of the bed. I sighed.' She wanted to know the truth.' I laid her down on the bed and sat down at my desk, waiting for her to wake up. She woke up within an hour.

" Wha?… What happened?"

" You fainted." She sat up.

" I did? Why?" Moi flew in front of her face.

" Because you met me." She screamed and hit Moi away. She stopped and blinked.

" Oh yeah. Your stuffed animal can talk."

" Why you!" I grabbed Moi so he couldn't attack Rai.

" He's a familiar. Not a stuffed animal."

" Oh, sorry. He just looks like one."

" I know. He can transform into a demon-like form too."

" Wow. You've been hiding this from me? What, is it possessed or something?"

" No. He's just a familiar."

" Okay. Then why is he with you? I know that you made a contract with him, but why?"

" He's looking for his original master, and I'm helping."

" How?" I shrugged.

" I guess I'm making it possible for him to even stay in this world. Without me, he wouldn't even be here." Moi nodded while I was saying this." And, without me, he wouldn't be able to eat anything either." He continued to nod.

" By the way," he flew by me." I'm starving. Give me something to eat, now!" I hit him on hid head." Hey! What was that for?!"

" Use your manners." He growled at me.

" Fine. Please get me some food now."

" Okay. If you'll excuse me Rai. I need to make the 'stuffed animal' his dinner."

" I'M NOT A STUFFED ANIMAL!" Rai laughed.

" Kimmie?" I turned to her.

" Yes?"

" Could I come with you?"

" Sure." She stood up and walked downstairs with me, leaving Moi to himself.

" What are you going to make for him?"

" Kai said there were leftovers in the fridge. Moi won't be able to tell the difference." I opened the fridge and pulled out the leftovers.

" Are you sure that's the leftovers?"

" Yea. Kai put a note on it." I showed her the note before putting it in the microwave. I pulled it out before it dinged." As long as he doesn't hear the ding, we're all good."

" If you say so." We went back upstairs. I opened my door.

" We brought you your food."

" Finally! I thought I was going to die of starvation!" I laughed and handed him the plate. He took a bite." It's okay," he looked at me." But you didn't make it."

" What are you talking about. Of course I made it. Right Rai?" She nodded.

" Of course she did." He eyed us both. He laughed. We looked at him with a confused look on our faces.

" I knew it was Kimmie's cooking from the start! I was just testing you." I laughed.

" You better think about doing that next time." He turned away and continued to eat. I sighed and sat down on my bed. Rai looked at the clock, then at me.

" Kimmie?"

" Yea?"

" I'm really sorry, but I have to get home." I looked at the clock.' It is late.'

" It's no problem. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

" Okay, see ya!" She waved to me as she closed my door. I laid down. Moi finished eating and put the empty plate on my dresser, then he sat next to me.

" What's wrong?"

" I don't know. I fell like I'm being watched, but I know there isn't anyone watching me. Except for you."

" How do you know?"

" I just do." I turned on my side, away from Moi. He sighed. I closed my eyes, and before too long, I fell asleep. I woke up when I heard someone come in the house. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

" Kai?" I looked at the clock.' He's home very late.' I got out of bed and headed downstairs." Kai? Is that you?" I heard someone stumble on something, then it was quite. I walked down the rest of the stairs. I turned on the lights." Kai?" I looked around, but Kai wasn't there.

" Hello, Kimmie." I turned around to face someone I've never seen before.

" Who are you, and what are you doing in my house?"

" You've probably heard my name, but I'll tell you anyway. I'm Kota, the prince of the demon world. And I've come for my familiar, Moi." I gapped at the thought of Kota being in my house.' Is this for real? Is this Kota standing right in front of me? Kota, the prince of the demon world, and he wants Moi? Right now, I don't think I want to give Moi up. Even though I wished he'd come and take him. What do I do know? I don't know what to do!'


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is part two! Whoot! I've got five parts all together, but my cousin deleted part 4! T ^T So I have to re-type it. Until then, enjoy the first three parts. ^^**

' Kota, the prince of the demon world, here? And for Moi. What am I supposed to do?' I stood frozen as I stared at the demon prince standing in front of me.

" Kimmie?"' Moi? No! Don't come down here!' I couldn't find my voice to tell him to stay away.' But, he's been looking for this person for some time now. It'd be selfish if I don't let him go.' I heard him come down the stairs." What are you doing? I heard you come down here, but…" He stopped and looked at the person that was in front of me. His face seemed to beam.

" Kota!" He flew into Kota's arms." I thought I'd never see you again!"

" Same here. But I heard that a demon came here to try and find you. He said that you made a contract with a human girl." He nodded towards me." I'll take it you're Kimmie." I slowly nodded.

" I am a demon, but since you helped Moi here, I give you my thanks." He bowed." But, we need to go. Moi," he lifted Moi up." You need to break the contract that you made with this girl."

" I have a name you know." He looked at me.

" My apologizes. You need to break the contract that you made with Miss. Kimmie." Moi looked at me, then back at Kota.

" Well, what are you waiting for?"

" Just do it Moi. He's obviously a very busy demon."

" Okay." Moi moved closer and placed one of his paws on my head, like he did the first time, but I kept my eyes open this time." Contract. Break." I started to get light headed, and the room started to spin.

" Wha?…" I started to sway on my feet.

" Now, you'll have no memory of seeing Moi, or anything to do with him or demons. You'll just go back to normal old Kimmie."' Forget… Moi?' I tried to stay conscious, but that didn't work. I woke up to Kai shaking me like mad.

" Kimmie?! Wake up! Are you okay?!" I slowly opened my eyes and sat up.

" Yea… I'm fine." He sighed and sat back." What… Happened?"

" I don't know. I come down here to get ready for school, and I find you laying face flat on the ground."

" I must've been sleep walking, because I don't recall a thing."

" Maybe you should stay home today."

" Nah. I'll be fine. I was just sleep walking."

" Okay. But you should hurry up and get ready."

"'Kay." I went back upstairs to my room. I opened my dresser and got my clothes for the day. I stood up and looked at the top of my dresser.' Why does it feel like there was something there? Was there something that was important on there?' I shook my head.' I'm probably imagining things.' I went and took a shower and quickly headed out the door.

" Bye Kai! I'm leaving!" Kai waved back. I ran all the way to school. I ended up being right on time. Rai was waiting at the usual place waiting for me. I waved to her. She waved back.

" Hey Rai. Sorry I'm a little late."

" It's no problem. We should hurry and get to class." I nodded. We made it to class with time to spare. Rai walked over to talk to May, leaving me by myself.' May? Oh, yea. Rai's going over to her house Friday.' I sat down and looked out the window. A boy came in and stopped at my desk.

" Kimmie?" I looked up at the boy.

" Yes? May I help you?"

" Are you feeling okay?"

" Yea. Why?"

" You weren't here yesterday. I was just wondering."

" How did you know about that?"

" I'm in your class."

" Really? Well, it's nice to meet you, um, what's your name?" The boy looked at me like I was crazy.

" You forgot my name?"

" I knew it?" I tilted my head confused.

" Do you have a concussion or something?"

" No, I'm fine. Are you sure you're okay?" He was about to say something else when the teacher came in.

" Take your seats everyone." It soon was quite in the room. Mr. Yamaka then started the lesson for the day. I wasn't able to focus, but when do I? I looked back out the window.' What is it that's bothering me? It has something to do with my dresser. There's something important that I forgot. But I need to remember.' I heard Mr. Yamaka clear his throat, so I looked at him. He was staring at me. I was about to apologize for spacing in class, when he started talking.

" Yes, Mr. Tamika? What is it?" I looked behind me, like the rest of the class. The boy was standing up.' What is he doing?'

" Mr. Yamaka. If you would please excuse me." He looked at me." And Kimmie, for just a moment."

" What?" I looked at him like he was the crazy one. He walked towards me and grabbed my arm.

" Let's go."

" Hey! What are you doing?"

" Just come on."

" Mr. Tamika. Where are you going?" Mr. Yamaka laid down his book and stared at Yuki.

" Just outside for a minute to talk to Kimmie. It's very important."

" You'd better hurry."

" I will, thanks." He continued to drag me by my arm.

" Will you please explain why I'm being dragged out of class." He stopped and turned around to face me.

" What's my name?"

" Huh?"

" What's my name?"

" I don't know."

" Yes you do. Now tell me my name."

" Why do I need to tell you your own name?"

" Just tell me."

" I only know that your last name is Tamika. And that's because the teacher said it."

" Then what's my first name?"

" I don't know!"

" Yes you do! Don't you remember the first day we met? When I first came here from Hong Kong? You thought I was a weirdo because I was glaring at you."

" I'm thinking that you're a pretty weird person right now."

" Not now, then. I took you to the park, and I wanted you to give up something that wasn't yours." I scratched my head.

" I… I don't remember that. When was this?"

" Are you serious? You forgot that?… What about a few days ago? When we were attacked by some type of 'monster'? I didn't get a good look at whatever it was, but I know you did."

" You're not making any sense." I turned away." I'm going back to class."' What is it with this guy?' I felt him grab my arm again and try to turn me back around, but I didn't let him. I jerked away and started walking away.

" Kimmie! Are you telling me that you forgot all about Moi?!"' Moi? Why does that name sound familiar?' I stopped.' Moi, familiar. Those two things, what is it?' I turned back around to Tamika.

" Tell me what you know about this 'Moi'."

" You forgot about him?"

" I'm not sure. His name sounds familiar."' There it is again.'

" Then when I say familiar, it's like the two words should go together."

" So your mind is trying to make you remember. It's obvious that someone erased your memory."

" Erased my memory?" He nodded.' This guy's crazy.'" Well, I should get back to class."

" No," he started to walk towards me." Not until you tell me my first name."

" I told you, I don't remember."

" Try to. Think back when I first came here. When I took you to the park to take something that didn't belong to you, and when we were attacked in the park. Just try."

" I guess I can try."' What am I supposed to try and remember though? I can't remember his name, or any of those events.'

" Try to think of Moi."

" Moi? Moi?…" I repeated his name a few times over.' Come on! It's on the tip of my tongue! Moi? Who are you?! Why can't I remember you? Are you that something that's important that was on my dresser?' I nodded to myself.' Yea, I think that's what's it is. Moi? What are you? That's it! Moi isn't a person! He's a… He's a.. What? What is he? Is he an animal? Something like that, but not an animal. He… He looks like one though.' A picture of a stuffed animal came into my mind.' He was a stuffed animal?' Then another, but of the stuffed animal talking.' A talking stuffed animal? Moi was a talking stuffed animal? I thought this kid was weird. This kid? I know his last name, Tamika, but his first… I can't remember.'

" Are you okay? You look kinda' of pale."

" I'm fine. I can only remember that this Moi person is like a stuffed animal that can talk."

" Well, he's not a stuffed animal."

" Really? He sure looks like one."

" Try to remember more. Did you remember my first name yet?" I shook my head.

" No, not yet."

" Then try again." I nodded.' Okay. Moi looks like a talking stuffed animal, but he isn't. Then what is he?' I scratched my head again.' Come on. Remember! Why can't I remember?! I know that I need to remember, but I can't! Okay, calm down. Think. Moi. He's not a stuffed animal. Moi, familiar. Is Moi familiar with something? Moi sounds so familiar. Familiar, Moi. Is he… Is he familiar? No, that doesn't even make sense.' I sighed.

" I can't remember anything else. And it's going to frustrate me."

" Maybe you should try again later… But, did you remember my first name?"

" No. Your name just doesn't want to come up."

" It will. You just need to try harder is all."

" I doubt I'll remember anything else. I don't even think this is real."

" It is."

" You have no proof."

" And yet I do."

" Then prove it to me."

" You have to remember on your own."

" Then this'll never end. I probably won't even remember anything else."

" Try then."

" I don't wanna."

" Just try. Focus on my name this time. I'm sure if you figure out my name everything else will come to you easier."

" Why?"

" I can't tell you." I glared at him." See? That's exactly what you did the first day we met."

" What? Glare at you?" He nodded." I glare at a lot of people. I don't think that will help."' He's insane.' I rolled my eyes.

" Try again. Just focus on my name. I won't let you leave until you do."

" Why is your name so special?! You're not the all-mighty king!"

" Calm down Kimmie. I didn't mean it like that."

" Sure you didn't. You're such a weirdo." I crossed my arms and turned away from him.

" If you just try hard enough, I'm sure you'll remember."

" Yea right."' I think I'd rather not remember if it had to deal with you.' I heard his footsteps walking around me." What are you doing?"

" I'm re-enacting the first day we met. Now look at the wall at the end of the hall."

" Whatever. This isn't going to work."

" It's worth a try." He walked over to one of the guys bathrooms and walked in.' I met him when he was coming out of the bathroom?' He walked in. He voiced Mr. Yamaka.

" Class, we have a new student. His name is," he blanked out his first name," Tamika. You can sit next to…" He looked like he was actually scanning the hall like it was the room." Kimberly. There's an open seat behind her." Then he walked by me, stared at me.

" Um…"' Why is he looking at me like that?' Then he walked behind me.' That was odd. Is that really how we first met?' He walked back in front of me.

" Did it work?" I shook my head.

" No. You just kinda' freaked me out a little."

" Really? I creped you out? You said the same thing, and had the same face expression as the first time."

" I did?" He nodded.

" But, were you trying to remember me?"

" I was a little busy watching your little creep show."

" Well, now that you know how we met. Maybe you can try and remember what Mr. Yamaka said."

" What did he say?"

" My first name. I blanked it out so you could try and remember it."

" Maybe if I sleep on it I'll get it."

" You should really try and remember today."

" I already tried, but it didn't work."

" Maybe I should just tell you. Maybe then your memories will come back."

" Please do."

" Well, I guess I'll start off with my name. My first name is…" He was about to say it when there was a loud crash.

" That came from the classroom!" I ran back to find everyone on the ground. All except Rai." Rai?! Rai?! Where are you?!" I ran around the room, careful not to step on anyone. I looked out the window to find her laying on the ground." Rai!" I looked at how the jump was.' It doesn't look that far. Plus, there are bushes I can land on.' I got my legs out when Tamika tried to pull me back in.

" What are you doing?! Are you trying to kill yourself?!"

" Rai is down there! She's probably hurt! I can't wait and take the stairs! It'll take too long! Now let go!" I tried to jerk free.

" I'm not going to let you fall to your death! Are you mad?!"

" Let go!" I jerked, but pulled too hard. He let go, but I fell out of the window.' Oh no! That jerk made me fall! Now I might actually die!' I closed my eyes and waited to hit the ground. I waited, but I never hit the ground." What the?" I opened my eyes. I almost screamed at the sight. A man caught her, but a man with gorgeous black shining wings. " W-who are you?"

" You asked the same question last night." I looked down.' He's flying?! Who is this guy?'" All I did was try and prevent that little brat from telling you his name."

" W-why?"

" You'd remember. But now, you probably do know." I shook my head.

" I don't remember. If I was supposed to remember you, I don't."

" Good. Then act like you never saw me here." He lowered us to the ground and let me down." Don't remember. It's for the best. See ya." I watched as he flew away.' Who was that?' Then it hit me.' Rai!' I ran to her. I checked her pulse.' Thank goodness, she's still alive.' Tamika ran outside by me.

" Are you okay?! I didn't mean for that to happen."

" I'm fine. Not a scratch on me. Come here and help me carry Rai to the nurses office." He nodded and came and helped me pick her up.

" No offense, but your friend is pretty heavy."

" No she's not. Quit being a wimp. She can't be heavy, she runs way too much."

" She's pretty heavy to me."' He's such a wimp.' Once we got to the nurses office we laid Rai down on one of the beds. The nurse came over to us.

" What happened to her?"

" Well, all we know is that there was a loud crash, then when we came back into the room, everyone was unconscious. I went and looked for Rai, and I found her outside on the ground."

" You mean this girl fell three stories?!" The nurse yelled at three others to go and check on the other students.

" I guess."

" Are any of her bones broken? Is she hurt? You two should've ran for help. She may need to go to the hospital."

" Well," Tamika said as he pointed to me." She fell three stories, and didn't even get a scratch on her, but you may want to check her out too."

" What are you saying?! I'm fine! She needs to help Rai, not me." He simply shrugged.

" Well, let me have a look at you."

" No. You have to help Rai. I'm fine, she's the one who needs to be looked at." The nurse looked at me for a moment.

" Okay. But I want you to go and sit down. Try not to strain your body."

" Fine."' These two are idiots. I did fall, but I was caught before I even hit the ground.' I went and sat at one of the chairs. I put my head in my hands and waited. I could hear the nurse talk to Tamika, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. After a few moments, Tamika came out and sat next to me.

" The nurse says that Rai will be fine. She only has a few scratches and a sprained ankle."

" That's good. At least she's not seriously hurt… Tamika?"

" Yea?"

" I kinda' feel like this is my fault."

" It isn't your fault, if it's anybodies fault, it'd be mine."

" Why would you say that?"

" Because I tried to make you remember. I guess that you and I were just never meant to be friends." He stood up and I looked at him.

" What are you talking about?! Of course we're friends! I don't care if you're a little weird, who isn't? But that has nothing to do with our friendship! It was because of you that I can even remember anything about Moi, and it's because of you that I was able to get Rai to the nurses office quicker."

" That's not it. If we stay friends, you can't call me buy me first name. Plus, you may end up remembering something else."

" I don't care! I can come up with a name for you. Like… Tam-san. That works. For remembering, I don't care if I remember something. I'll keep my mouth shut if I do."

" We can't be friends. I'm sorry." I stood up and walked in front of Tam-san, then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

" Now listen here, I said that I don't care. You are not going to not be my friend just because of some stupid demon thing. You got that?"

" What demon thing?"

" You know, that big demon thing that saved my life earlier."

" A demon saved you?"

" Yea, when I fell. Why?" I let go of his collar.

" What did he look like?" I was about to tell him, but he put his hand over my mouth." Follow me." I nodded and he took his hand off of my mouth. He started walking down the hall, and I followed. He led us to the old music room, which was never used anymore." Okay," he said as he shut the door." Tell me what he looked liked."

" Okay. Well, he obviously could fly. He had longish blackish purplish hair, and dark purple eyes."

" That's all you need to tell me. Thanks."

" Wait. Who was that guy?" He looked at me for a moment. Then he sighed.

" I don't think I should tell you, but his name is Kota. He's the prince of the demon world."' Kota? Prince of the demon world? I've heard that before.'

" I've heard of him before. Someone told me, maybe it was him."

" But what I want to know, is why he saved you. Demons don't usually save a human, unless they're under a contract with them."

" A contract?"

" It's complicated to explain."' Contract huh? I wonder what happens.'

" So, he saved me on his own free will? Cool."

" Not cool. He obviously is planning on using you or something."

" Use me?! What for?!"

" I don't know. I can't read minds."

" Probably can," I mumbled to myself.

" What was that?"

" Oh nothing. Just talking to myself."

" You seem to do that a lot."

" So? There's nothing wrong with that."

" I never said there was."

" You were thinking it."

" I was not."

" Yes you were."

" No I wasn't!"

" Yes you were!"

" No I wasn't!

" Yes you were!"

" Agh! Kimmie, you are so stubborn!"

" Like you're one to talk!" We kept arguing until a teacher heard us and made us stop and go back to our class.' Agh! That… That Tam-san is such a jerk!' When we got back, everyone was back to normal and was continuing on with the lesson. Mr. Yamaka looked over at us.

" Nice of you two to finally decide to join us."

" Sorry I'm late Mr. Yamaka. Mr. Jerk-face here wouldn't shut up." I said pointing to Tam-san.

" Who're you calling a jerk-face, you stubborn mule."

" What did you say?!" I turned to him.

" You heard me. Miss. Stubborn mule."

" Oh! That's it!" I leaped at him, and tried to punch him, but he grabbed my arm. I used my other, and was about to hit him, when Mr. Yamaka came over and grabbed my arm. I looked up at the teacher.

" Both of you stop it! I don't want to suspend the two of you. Now sit down at your seats."

" Yes Mr. Yamaka." I jerked my arm free from Tam-san, and Mr. Yamaka let go of my other. I sat down, as did Tam-san. Everyone was glancing at me, but looked away when I looked at them.' It's like they've never seen a girl try to hit a guy before.' Class went by quickly, and before I knew it, the bell rang. I collected my things and headed out the door. No one would walk by me.' They probably think I'll try and hit them if they come near me.' I smiled as I walked into the nurses office. I walked over to the nurse.

" How's Rai?"

" She's doing fine. You may see her if you like."

" Thank you." I walked over to Rai's bed.

" Hey." She looked over at me.

" Kimmie! I was hoping someone would come and see me! I'm dying of boredom!" I laughed.

" Even though you're hurt, you are still as energetic as always."

" Well, they said that my mother is going to come and get me in a bit. I'm fine, just a small sprain. I've had worse." I shook my head.

" Do you even know how far you fell?"

" No. How high?"

" Three stories."

" No way! I survived that high of a fall?! And with only a small sprain! I must be, like, invincible!" I laughed again.

" Well, it's good to see that you're okay. Oh, yea! Did anyone tell you what I almost did in class?"

" No. What did you do?"

" I almost hit that Tamika kid in the face! I would've hit him too, if Mr. Yamaka just let me."

" Oh, you mean Yuki?"

" Yuki? Who's that?"

" You mean you forgot his first name? You really have a bad memory."

" Heh. Yea, I do."' So his first name is Yuki. Yuki Tamika.'" Well, I've got to go. Kai's going to be home late again today, so I've got to make dinner. I swear, he has got to be on a date or something. Because there's no way he's been working late everyday." Rai laughed.

" Well, if he is, good for him."

" You're not kidding. Maybe he'll stop breathing down my neck. Call me when you can, okay?"

" Okay. See you tomorrow." I waved to her as I walked out.

" Bye." I was almost the last person to walk out of the school, except for the school council and them. I stopped by the park and watched the little kids play. I sighed.' Mother, father.'

*** Flashback***

" Come on Kimmie! You can do it!"

" I'm scared mommy. Do you pomise to catch me?"

" Of course sweet heart."

" Otay! Heres I come!" I pushed myself down the slide, and my mother caught me.

" See? I told you I would catch you! Do you want to go again?"

" Again! Again!" She laughed.

" Okay, but we have to go home soon."

" Awwww! I wanna stay here longer." My father came up with Kai at his side." Daddy! Big brodder! Watch!" I climbed up the rest of the stairs and sat down." Ready mommy?"

" I'm all ready."

" Otay!" I pushed myself down, and she caught me again.

" Good job Kimmie! That was great!"

" Thak you daddy!" I giggled. My mother put me down." Did I do good big brodder?"

" Yea." I smiled. I took hold of my mother's hand.

" We go home now?" She nodded. My father came and picked me up." Whoa!"

" Up you go!"

" Yay! I'm taller dan daddy now!" Kai took hold of my mother's hand, and we started home. We were just crossing the road when a drunk driver came speeding towards us. My parents looked at the vehicle.

" Mommy! Daddy! Wat's wrong?" The next thing I knew my father took me off of his shoulders, then we were running. I felt someone push me, I fell on the sidewalk. I heard the crash, but I didn't understand what was going on. I looked for Kai, I found him sitting up hanging onto a pole." B-big brodder?!" I crawled over to him." Big brodder, are you okay?" He looked at me. Then he grabbed me into a hug." Wat's wrong big brodder? Are you sad?" I heard him cry. I pulled away." Wat's wrong big brodder?" I looked at the car that had crashed no more than ten feet away. I could see my parents under the car.

" Big brodder… Why are mommy and daddy under that car? Are they fixing it?" He cried even more when I said that. I went to stand up, but Kai pulled me back." Big brodder. I want to go and see mommy and daddy." He shook his head.

" K-Kimmie.. Mom and dad…"

" Wat is it?"

" They won't be coming back with us."

" But why big brodder? Are they going on a vacation?" He nodded.

" A very long vacation."

" To where?" He pointed to the sky." To the sky?" He nodded again." But why are they going to the sky?" He grabbed me in another hug.

" Kimmie. They're dead."

*** Present***

I shook myself out of memory lane.' God I hate it when I remember things I don't want to remember. After that day, Kai swore he'd always protect me, from whatever dare try and hurt me.' I sighed.' Yet he's such a jerk.' I stood up.' I'd better get home and start dinner.' I walked out of the park and headed home. Once I got home, I put my stuff away and started dinner. I made what I was best at making, curry for dinner, and shortcake for dessert. Kai always loved it when I made curry and shortcake.' I hope he likes what I'm making. I know he loved it. I just haven't made it in so long.' Just as I was finishing dinner, Kai walked in.

" I'm back Kimmie!"

" I'm in the kitchen!" I walked out to see him." You have perfect timing, I just finished dinner."

" It smells like curry."

" It is."

" With shortcake for dessert?"

" You know it."

" You must've read my mind. I've been craving your curry and shortcake lately."

" Well I'm glad that I made something you were in the mood for. I'll get the table set, you go and wash up." He nodded.' Man, I sound just like mother.' I quickly set the table, then sat down and waited for Kai. He came back out after a few minutes and sat down.

" I'm starving… Kimmie?"

" Yes?"

" Why did you put out three plates and silverware?" I looked at the table.

" Oops. Sorry, I must just be out of it a little bit." I stood up and grabbed the extra plate and silverware.' Why did I set the table for three? Maybe I was hoping that Ten-san would come back with Kai. That's got to be it.' My face lightly reddened when I thought of him. I put the plate and silverware away, then went back to the kitchen and sat back down. I got myself a plate, since Kai had already started eating.

" Is it good?"

" No, that's why I'm eating it. Of course it's good! Your food tastes like what mom used to make."' Mom…' I smiled.

" Thanks."

" It's nothing." After we ate dinner, I cleared the table and gave him his dessert. He ate the whole thing before I got half way down with mine.

" Are you in a hurry or something?"

" No. It's just that I haven't had shortcake for a while, none the less yours."

" There's more in the kitchen if you want more. I made extra, just incase." He stood up.

" I think I will have another."' He is such a pig. He eats two, maybe three servings of curry, and now he's having two shortcakes. He's gonna get fat.' Kai soon returned with another shortcake on his plate. As soon as he sat down, he started to eat. I was able to finish my first one just before he finished his second. I stood up, then went over and took Kai's plate for him as well.

" I can do the dishes, since you made dinner."

" It's okay, I can do it." I was just about to start washing the dishes when the phone rang." I got it!" I yelled, knowing who it would be who was calling. I picked up the phone." Hello?"

" Is Kimmie there?"

" This is her. May I ask who this is."

" It's me, Rai. Didn't you recognize me?"

" Oh! Rai. Sorry. I'm a little out of it today."

" Are you feeling okay?"

" Yea. I've been spacing out a lot. And I set the dinner table for three."

" Why? Did Tenshu say he was coming over?"

" No. I just must've been thinking about him coming over and having dinner with us again."

" You are such a dork. You should just tell him how you feel."

" You know I can't do that."

" You should tell him. He's a boy, you know that you need to tell them things, or they won't get it."

" I know." I sighed." But what if he doesn't like me back, and he doesn't want to stay friends anymore?"

" You know that he's not like that. He'll tell you how he feels, and if he doesn't like you like that, then he's bound to stay friends with you. It's not like him to say you can't be friends after telling him that."

" I know. I just don't know how to tell him. I mean, I only see him when he comes over here to help Kai study. Then he's always with Kai."

" Write him a note, or tell Kai to ask Tenshu to come over when he has a long day. Then you could tell him."

" Thanks Rai. I might just do that. You're the best."

" I'm glad I could help. Oh! Kimmie?"

" Yea?"

" There's a strange man who's looking for you. He came into the school earlier. I've never seen him before. He asked me when you'd be back to school. I told him that you'd be back tomorrow, but that he could find you at your house. But he said he knew where you lived, but he wanted to see you at school. Do you know him?"

My breathing caught.' Could it be Kota?'

" What did he look like?"

" Well, he had kinda' long black hair, and purple-gray eyes. Also, he was very tall, and quite handsome. But Kimmie! You better not go off with an older man! You still have to tell Tenshu how you feel!"

" Don't worry, I don't think that will ever happen."

" Good. But, I've got to go. My mother needs to use the phone. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

" Bye." I hung up the phone.' So it is Kota. But why does he want to see me? And why at school?' I washed the dishes in a daze. Once I was done I went and did my homework, I was able to get my homework done with no problem.' Why is this stuff so easy? I rarely even pay attention in class.' After I got done with my homework it was already late, so I took a shower and went to bed. I woke up earlier than usual, but I got ready anyway. Kai looked at me when I went downstairs, then the clock.

" Well, you're up early."

" I couldn't go back to sleep."

" Do you want me to give you a ride to school? I've got the time."

" No, but thanks. I'm going. See ya later." I waved and left.' I hope Kai doesn't get suspicious since I'm leaving this early. I never go to school this early, none the less even wake up this early.' I was the first to get to school, besides the teachers. I sat down at one of the benches as always and waited.' Maybe it's not Kota. I mean, Rai did say that he black hair, while Kota's hair looks like it's a very dark purple, almost black. Plus, his eyes are a dark purple, not purple-gray.' I sighed.' I need to calm down. It's probably not even him. Then who would it be? I didn't do anything illegal without me knowing did I?' I heard footsteps coming closer to me, so I looked up. There was a tall man, he fit the description that Rai gave me. I sighed.' It's not Kota.'

" Kimmie. I knew you'd be here." My breathing almost stopped.' That's Kota's voice. But he doesn't look like him, well, not like he did yesterday.' I stood up.

" W-who are you?"

" You really like to ask that question a lot, don't you?"

" You can't be Kota, you look different than him."

" So, the brat told you my name did he? Oh, well. The reason why I don't look like I did yesterday is because I'm in my human form."

" Human… form?"

" Yes. Just like Moi can turn into a different form, so can I. Speaking of Moi, he's just been dying to see you again, so." He pulled something off of his back.' That's Moi?' He flicked Moi's sleeping head." Hey! Wake up."

" Why'd you have to flick me?" He nodded towards me.

" Kimmie?!" He flew over to me, and right into my arms.

" Kimmie! It's been so long!" I laughed a little awkward. He looked up at me." Don't you remember me?"

" I only can really remember your name. I don't remember anything else really." His eyes got big and watery." Oh! Don't cry! I'm sure I'll remember the rest sometime!" He flew back over to Kota.' Oh! Don't leave, come back!… He's just so cute! I guess we must've had some good times together.'

" Kota! Please! Give her her memory back! Please!"

" You know that I can't do that."

" Yes you can! You're the prince of the demon world! You can do anything!" He turned back to me." It's not fair that she can't remember me! She needs to remember me!" He turned back to Kota. Kota sighed. I couldn't see Moi's face, but it seemed that he had a grin of triumph on his face.

" You're so… so… I don't think that there's a word to describe you."

" Will you do it?!"

" I can only do so much."

" But are you going to return her memories?"

" I told you I can't," Moi was about to say something, but Kota interrupted him." But, she can. We just have to help her remember." Moi looked confused.

" How are we going to do that?"

" We're going to make a contract with Miss. Kimmie over there."' What?! A contract with me! This can't be good…'

" But, Kota! You know that will drain her life span way quicker with both of us doing that! She can't support the both of us!"

" She can if I don't turn back into my demon form, or you into your true familiar form."

" But, Kota. Your family…"

" They'll be fine. We'll only make the contract last for a little while." He looked over at me." So Kimmie, what do you say? We can't force you to make the contract, you must agree to it." I backed up a little.

" I-I don't know what this contract is, but you said it will drain my life span. I don't think I'm up for that."

" But Kimmie!" Moi flew back over to me." You did before! With me. It's just this time, you'll have Kota as well. Which, you should feel special, since the prince of the demon world as even considered this. So please!" His eyes got all big and watery again.' Agh! He obviously knows that I can't say no to things that look like that!'

" I guess, since you want to so bad."

" Yay!" He threw his little arms around my neck." This'll be great!" He stopped and went back to Kota." You ready Kota?" He nodded.

" But the real question is, are you ready Kimmie?"' Am I? Am I really going to give up some of my life span? I don't even really know these two. Yet, I just can't seem to say no to Moi.' I nodded." Okay. You're going to probably feel a little queasy after this, but you should be fine."

" Should be fine? That doesn't sound too great."

" Well, to tell you the truth, this is the first time a demon has ever made a contract with a human."

" What?!" They walked closer to me, until they were within reaching distance. They said some strange words that didn't sound like your normal language.

" Contracts. Seal." They put their arms out, but didn't touch my head. I closed my eyes. As soon as they started it it was done. I opened my eyes.

" There. All done. How do you feel?" Everything started to spin very fast.

" W-will you two stop moving?" I started to sway on my feet, then fell. Kota caught me before I hit the ground.

" Whoa there."

" I-I said… Stop m-moving." The moving didn't stop, it just got faster. Then, there was nothing.

" Kimmie? Are you okay?" My eyes fluttered open." H-huh? What happened? Where am I?" I looked at the one person standing by me.' Rai?'" Rai, when did you get here?"

" About a half-an-hour ago. I found you lying on the ground out cold."

" What?"' Oh yea. Wait. Where's Moi and Kota?' I sat up and help my head so the room would stay still.

" Yea. You must've not gotten enough sleep."

" I did wake up really early today."

" So you probably just needed some sleep."

" I guess you're right."

" Oh, by the way, did you ask Kai to have Tenshu come over to your house tonight?" I shook my head.

" Ten-san is going on a trip tomorrow with his class."

" Wait. Doesn't that mean that Kai's going too?" I nodded.

" Yea. I convinced him that I'll be okay. He thinks I'll probably sleep all weekend anyways."

" Do you want me to stop by?"

" Nah. I don't want to take up your weekend. I'll be fine."

" When you say that, I worry the most."

" Don't. I can take care of myself. I am sixteen, and I'm going to be seventeen soon."

" I don't see how you were held back. You're so smart."

" I got sick a lot when I was young, so I had to repeat a year."

" That's right, you told me about that."

" Yea, but that was a long time ago."

" Well, we should get to class. You up for it?"

" You bet I am." I stretched and got out of the bed. The nurse gave us passes and we went to class. When we got there, we gave Mr. Yamaka our passes and went to our seats.

" Hi, Yuki." I said before I sat down.

" So, you remembered me?"

" Nope. Rai told me your name on the phone last night." I heard him sigh behind me. The day went by very quickly. First thing I knew I was sitting in class staring out the window, then it was time for lunch, then time to leave. Rai was walking next to me while talking to May about what they were going to do over their weekend.

" Are you sure you don't want me to stop by?"

" I'm sure Rai. You and May have fun. I'll find something to do." I waved good-bye to them as they headed towards Rai's house, and I headed towards mine. Once I got home I could hear Kai running around trying to get everything ready for his trip.

" I'm home!"

" Kimmie?" He stopped and looked at me." Are you sure you don't want me to stay here?"

" I'm sure. You go and have fun on your trip."

" Okay. Well, I've got to go, or I'll miss the bus." He walked by and rubbed my head." You be good."

" I will. And tell Ten-san I said hi, and have fun."

"' Kay, I will. Later sport." Then I was alone. I sighed.' This is going to be a long and boring weekend.' I went and sat on the couch and turned on the T.V.

" Hey." I jumped and screamed. I turned and hit the person square in the face. I opened my eyes to find Kota rubbing his nose." What was that for?"

" Oh! I'm sorry! You shouldn't sneak up on me. My brother learned that the hard way as well." I got up and stood in front of him." Let me see."

" It's fine. It's nothing."

" I said let me see. It's my fault, now let me see." He sighed, then took his hand off of his nose." Ouch! Didn't that hurt?"

" Kinda'. If I was in my demon form, I wouldn't have even felt it."

" It's swelling. I'll go and get you some ice."

" I don't need it." I walked towards the kitchen.

" Yes you do." I disappeared into the kitchen for a moment, then reappeared with an ice pack in hand. I walked over to Kota and handed him the ice pack." Here."

" I told you I didn't need it." He took the pack anyways.' He needs to learn to lighten up and express himself more.' I sighed, then went and sat back down on the couch. Kota walked to the couch, waited a minute, then sat down. He stared at me. I looked at him.

" What?"

" Is this all you do?"

" When I'm home alone, yes."

" You're a boring human."

" I'm sorry that I'm not exciting enough for you, your highness."

" You're also very immature." I looked over at him.

" I am not!"

" You are too." He turned to me. I glared at him. He smirked at me, I pulled away and I could feel my face redden slightly.

" What?"

" You're actually kinda' cute when you glare like that." My face reddened more.

" What are you talking about?" I turned around and crossed my arms.

" Oh, did I find your weakness? Compliments? What, do you like them or not?"

" That's none of your business." He laughed.

" I'll say you like them."

" Shut up." He leaned over to try and look at my face.

" You're blushing."

" I am not." I turned away further.

" Yes you are!" He moved closer to me. I was about to say something when he moved and I fell off of the edge of the couch. Moi looked over the couch when he heard the crash.

" Ow." I rubbed my head, then looked up at Kota, who was laying on top of me. My face reddened even more.

" Wow. I never you two liked each other that much after only a day of knowing each other."

" I don't!" We both yelled.

" Get off of me Kota!" I pushed at him, but I wouldn't have been able to push him off unless he helped. We both sat there, me blushing like mad, and him only lightly blushing.' What's with this guy?! I just meet him, and now this!'

" Sorry." Kota stood up and sat back down on the couch. I sat up.

" It wasn't your fault." He looked down at me.

" What if I did it on purpose?" He grinned and my mouth opened in surprise.

" You wouldn't of."

" But what if I did?" I glared at him, but then stopped when I remembered what he said. He smirked yet again. I crossed my arms and turned away from him. He started to laugh. I turned back around.

" What's so funny?"

" I can't believe you fell for that! I was just kidding about all of that!" He clutched his stomach from laughing.

" So, you think that's funny?!" He nodded while trying to breathe. I stood up and hit him over the head. He stopped and grabbed onto his head.

" What was that for?"

" Hmpf!" I turned and started for my room." I'll be in my room. Nobody bother me." I heard Moi tell Kota that he kinda' had that coming. I opened and slammed my door. I went and laid on my bed.' He is the biggest jerk in the world! He's even worse than the kid that sits in front of me in class! I shouldn't have made that stupid contract with him!' There was a knock on my door." I said don't bother me!"

" Oh come on Kimmie. I was just messing."

" I don't care! Go away!"

" I'm sorry. Can I come in?"

" No!" I heard my door open, then close. I sat up." I said no."

" I said I'm sorry. I can't help that you're so easy to trick." I looked away.

" At least I'm not the biggest jerk in the world."

" Come on. I was bored. You're not that fun, and you should be. Either that, or you could at least go somewhere."

" I don't have any plans. Plus I told Kai that I'd stay home."

" Kai?"

" My older brother."

" What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

" I'm not going anywhere." I heard him walk closer, then he sat down on the bed." Will you just leave me alone. I'm trying to be mad at you." He laughed.

" You have to try and be mad at someone?"

" Yes, actually, she does." It was Moi." She may not seem like it, but she's one of the nicest people around. She doesn't hate anyone. She may act mean, but she's actually very nice." I turned to Moi.

" Moi! Don't say things like that!"

" It's true," he shrugged.

" They are not, and you know it!"

" They are so!" I turned away again.

" What? Are they really true? Are you really a nice girl, not the mean girl you come off as?" I ignored him.' I'm mean, well, sometimes.'" So you are a nice girl. Then why don't you act like it?"

" I don't have to."

" You'd make more friends if you did."

" I don't need anymore friends. Rai is the only friend that I need." I heard Moi whine.

" I'm not your friend Kimmie?!"

" Well, of course you are. I'm sorry," I stood up and Moi flew into my arms." I didn't mean to forget you."

" You better not forget again. We're trying to have you remember, not forget."

" I'll try my best."

" See," Kota said as he stood up." You are a nice girl."

" So what if I am?"

" I still say you should act like it too." He walked by me and gave Moi a pat on the head, then went out of my room. I looked at my door.

" What do you think bit him in the butt?"

" Maybe because you didn't say that he was one of your friends."

" He knows that I still have to get to know him better, but I'll say he's one of my buddies, or close to being one of my friends. He just needs to act nicer to me."

" He's a demon. You can't expect that much kindness from him. Nothing against him or anything, it's just that all demons are that way."

" I know. It's just that he needs to try and at least act human." Moi and I sighed at the same time. After an hour of laying on my bed and looking at the ceiling, my stomach growled. I sat up.

" You hungry Moi?"

" You bet I am." I stood up.

" You know, Kota's been very quiet."

" He likes the quiet, and being by himself." I rolled my eyes. I opened my door and headed downstairs. Once I was downstairs, I could smell food, well, burning food to be exact. I ran into the kitchen to find Kota trying to cook.' He's cooking?!' I ran next to him.

" What are you doing?!"

" I was making something to eat, but this infernal contraption wouldn't work!"

" You're going to burn down the house! Move!" I shoved Kota out of the way and turned the stove off. I opened the oven, but he didn't put anything in there. I closed it and went to deal with the 'food' that was on the stove top. I opened the lid and had to plug my nose." Agh! What is that?!"

" I was trying to make my favorite dish, but you don't have the ingredients I needed. I just threw in what smelt like the stuff I originally would've used."

" You could've asked me to help you know."

" I didn't want to bother."

" Well, you obviously need a lesson in cooking."

" I can cook just fine, thank you."

" I mean human food cooking. I can't have you burning down the house trying to make something." He crossed his arms, then I heard his stomach growl. I stifled a giggle.

" What?!" His face darkened a little." I'm hungry, I can't help it!"

" Don't worry, I'm hungry too. I'll make us something to eat."

" I don't think I trust your food." I stopped and stood still, glaring icily at him. Kota and Moi flinched back.

" You. Don't. What?" He turned to Moi.

" What did I say?"

" You insulted her cooking, which is awesome by the way."

" Girls." He looked back at me, then sighed." Okay, I'll eat your cooking." I stopped glaring at him.

" Good. Now go and wait out in the living room." I pushed Kota and Moi out of the kitchen. Then I turned back around and looked at the mess Kota left behind.' This is going to take forever.' By the time I was done, it was an hour-an-a half later. I set the table and told them to come and eat. Kota rushed over to the table and sat down in a chair.

" I'm starving! What are we having?"

" It's spaghetti. This is the second or third time I've made it. I like it, but Kai doesn't care for it that much." Kota looked at it for a moment. I looked at him." Well. Dig. In."

" Heh!" He took the fork and grabbed a plate full of it.

" You didn't have to take that much. I just wanted you to eat something."

" I said I was hungry and I meant it." Moi began digging right on in.

" This is great Kimmie! All of your cooking is great!"

" Thanks Moi." I took a bite of mine while watching Kota poke and probe at his." Are you going to just poke at it all day, or are you going to eat?"

" I guess I'll try it. But that doesn't mean I'll like it."

" Just try it." He gulped, then lifted the fork to his mouth. Then he took a bite. His face seemed to light up.

" You really made this?"

" Yes. Why?"

" It's… It's delicious."

" I'm glad you like it." After I said that, he started to eat like a pig. He finished his first plate, then went for seconds. I watched in amazement as he engulfed another whole plate of food. Once he was done he looked at me.

" What?"

" How can you eat that much?"

" My sister used to ask the same thing."

" You have a sister?"

" I had a sister. She died from a virus."

" I'm sorry."

" It's okay. We knew she wasn't going to make it very long."

" What virus was it?"

" You wouldn't know what it is. It doesn't exist in your world."

" So, tell me."

" It's what we call the 'Demon killer' virus."

" Why's it called that?"

" Because anyone who catches it will die."

" Isn't there a cure?"

" No. It becomes immune to anything over time. Nothing can stop it from spreading."' Oh… That's so sad.'

" I'm really sorry."

" I said that you don't need to worry. She's died a long time ago."

" But still, she's your sister, no matter what."

" I know. She was a very kind girl. She liked everyone. She didn't have a care in the world. She always wanted to go to the human world. Since she couldn't, I promised her to go and see for her." I stared at Kota with a new look of admiration.

" That's so sweet of you to do."

" It's nothing. She wanted me to come, so I did."

" Then why are you still here, if you don't mind me asking."

" I can't go back until our contract is over."

" I know that, but you came back. You're a demon, I thought you didn't care about humans."

" I don't really, but Moi wouldn't quit asking until I came back."

" I still don't understand why you made a contract with me. You had no reason, but you still did it." He turned away.

" I wanted to know what it's like here, okay? That's all." I smiled.

" Okay." I stood up." I'm going to do the dishes and head to bed." I grabbed the dishes and walked into the kitchen. I heard someone come walking into the kitchen." Yes? What is it?"' Kota, I'm not stupid, I know that it's you.' I felt Kota wrap his arms around my waist. I dropped the dish I was doing and my face went red." W-what do you think you're doing?"

" Thank you."

" Huh?"

" Thank you for listening. You're the only one who I've ever told about my sister. Heh, not even Moi knew all of that."

" Really?" I felt him nod." Well, I'm flattered and all, but you can let go of me now."

" I don't wanna."

" Let me go." I tried walking around, but he kept his grip." Moi! Come and get him off of me!"

" What's he doing now?" Right as Moi flew in, he flew into my head. I rubbed my head, while Moi fell down. I looked down at him.

" Are you okay?" Kota put his head on my shoulder to see what happened.

" Moi? What are you doing on the floor?" Moi sat up.

" I flew right into Kimmie's head! That's why I'm on the floor." Kota burst out laughing. I was able to get him off while he was laughing.

" What's so funny?"

" You must have a big head if Moi flew into it!" I glared at him. Before he knew what hit him, he was rubbing his head." Why do you always hit me on my head?!"

" You always deserve it." I finished the dishes and went to take a shower. After taking a shower, I felt much better. I sighed as I walked out of the bathroom.

" What were you doing in there?" I looked up at Kota.

" Ah!" I slapped him as my face grew red.

" PERVERT!!!" He rubbed his face where I slapped him.

" Now what'd I do?!"

" What are you doing waiting outside the bathroom door?!"

" I was wondering what you were doing in there."

" Well, you don't need to know." He looked at me.

" Where are your clothes? And, what is this you're wearing now?" He tugged at the towel.

" Perv!!" I hit him again, making him fall down.

" Will you stop that!" I ignored him and walked into my room. I slammed the door and walked over to my dresser.

" Jerk. Perv. What next?" I grabbed my favorite p.j's and got dressed. After I got dressed, I crawled under the blankets. I was able to fall asleep rather quickly. I woke up to Moi yelling in my ear.

" Wake up! You lazy bum!" I opened my eyes and glared at the floating familiar.

" You better run."

" Why?" I swatted at him, but missed." Hey!"

" Next time I won't miss." His eyes grew wide with fear.

" Okay, now be rational here Kimmie." He started to back away.

" You need to learn to let me sleep. And on a Saturday at that."

" But it's already noon."

" So? I like to sleep in. It's Saturday, no school. Which means I sleep in." I pulled the blankets over my head and rolled over.

" Come on Kimmie! I'm bored!"

" Then go bug Kota."

" He's asleep too!"

" Then you go back to sleep."

" I'm not tired though."

" Well, I am, so leave me alone."

" You're mean!" After a minute of silence I sighed.' He's gone. Now I can sleep.' I was just about to fall asleep when there was a blow horn sounding in my ear. I jumped up and looked around.

" What?! What is it?!"

" I knew this would wake you up." I glared at Moi." Uh…"" Moi. I wanted to sleep."

" I'm sorry! But Kota said to try and use this to wake you up. He didn't want me to wake him."

" Kota." I grabbed the blow horn and walked downstairs. I found Kota snoring lightly on the couch. I put the horn right next to his ear and pushed the button. He jolted up.

" What?!!" He looked at me." Kimmie? What is it?"

" You made Moi wake me up."

" Yea. He was bored. I told him you wouldn't mind." I glared at him.

" You have no idea how wrong you are." I pushed down the button. He put his hands on his ears, as did Moi.

" Stop that! Do you want us to go deaf?!" I kept the button down for a moment longer, then stopped. I walked towards the stairs, throwing the blow horn away.

" I'm going back to bed."

" That's not fair! Why can't I sleep too?" I turned my head around slowly and looked at him.

" You have to watch Moi, right?"

" Y-yes."

" Good. Now I'll be sleeping. Don't disturb me." I turned back around and headed for my room.

" I wonder what's got her in such a bad mood."

" I heard that Kota!" I slammed my door and went back under the covers. I was able to fall back asleep as soon as I was under the blankets. I was able to wake up on my own too.' That's new.' I sat up and rubbed my eyes.' They didn't try and wake me.' I got out of bed and walked downstairs.

" Hey guys. Thanks for not waking…" I looked up to find Kai and Ten-san standing in the living room.

" Kai? Ten-san?" They looked at me.

" Hello Kimmie. Did you just wake up?" I nodded at Ten-san's question.

" When did you two get back? I thought you weren't coming home until tomorrow."

" We weren't," Kai said as he sat down." But one of the teachers got sick and they didn't want anyone else to get sick. So they sent us home early. Why? Didn't you miss me?"

" Of course I did." I walked over and sat next to my brother." It was so boring without you here. I didn't even leave the house, like promised."

" That's a good little sis." Kai rubbed my already messed up hair.

" Stop that! It's embarrassing!" Ten-san simply smiled.

" Hey Tenshu."

" Yes Kai?"

" Did you get that work assignment that we were given done?"

" Yes. Why?"

" Do you think I could borrow it? I didn't get mine done." I looked up at my brother.

" Kai! That's cheating!"

" No it's not. He's just helping, that's all."

" It's okay Kimmie, really. I don't mind."' Oh, Ten-san is so sweet. Even when Kai's a big bully!'

" Thanks. You can just stay here tonight, it saves you a trip home."

" Oh, no. I couldn't."

" Nah. It's okay. Right, Kimmie?" He looked down at me.' He always does this! He knows that I can't say no to Ten-san!' I nodded.

" Yea, it's okay."' I mean, I don't mind.' I smiled.

" Well, that settles it! You're staying."

" Uh… Okay."

" Come on," Kai stood up." I need to go and get that work assignment done. I don't want the teach to flip if it's not done."

" Alright." They both went into Kai's room and shut the door.

" Kai's no fair. I wanna spend time with Ten-san too." I crossed my arms.' Wait. Where'd Kota and Moi go?' I stood up and went on a search. I was careful to whisper and tip-toe around so Kai wouldn't hear.

" Kota? Moi? Where are you?" I opened the hall closet, but it was empty." Kota? Moi?!"' Agh! Where are they?… The attic?' I walked upstairs and went to my closet. I found the door to the attic and grabbed onto the string. I paused.' It's been a long time since I've been up there. Last time Kai scared me, and mother and father came and calmed me down. Well, here goes.' I pulled down on the string and the stairs came down. I walked up them and quickly searched for the light switch." Found ya!" I flicked on the switch, but the attic only had boxes." They're not here?" I climbed the rest of the way up, then stood up. The attic wasn't too small, and the ceiling wasn't very low, just low enough for me to stand up. Otherwise it was very spacious. There were many boxes of old photos and most of Kai's and my old toys. I walked around and accidentally knocked over a box." Crap." I picked up the box and found a picture of everyone. There was our mother, father, and Kai and I, all of us. I traced my finger over the old photo." Mother… Father…" I heard another box fall and someone say," Shoot." I put the picture in my pocket and put the box down." Kota? I-is that you?" I walked over to where the sound came from. All I found was the box that fell. I picked it up and put it back.

" C-come on, this isn't funny. Come out." I heard another box fall, but there wasn't anyone's voice this time." Moi?" I walked towards the sound. I peeked around the corner of boxes.

" Boo!"

" Ah!!" I screamed and fell back on my butt." No! Go away!" I heard laughing, so I opened my eyes.' Kota! And Moi!' They were both laughing like hyenas. I stood up." Oh, you two are so dead."

" Come on Kimmie! That was hilarious! You should've seen your face!"

" Do you really think that's funny?!!" He stopped and saw that I was on the verge of crying.

" Oh. Come on, it was just a joke." He reached for my shoulder, but I jerked away.

" You think everything's a joke! You never give anything a rest!"

" Look," I put my hand up and interrupted him.

" No. I'm done. You've only been here, what, three days? And you've already become a bully. All you've done is played around, scaring me, messing with my head! I bet you even purposely almost set this house on fire just as a joke!"

" No."

" You can't stay here anymore."

" What?" Moi and Kota both looked at me.

" You heard me. Right now, I couldn't careless if my memory comes back or not. I hope it doesn't. So, do what you have to do to break the contract."

" Kimmie. You can't mean that. All the fun times we had."

" Moi, you, you of all people. I'm very disappointed." Moi hung his head, and I turned to Kota." And you, I don't see how you're a prince. All you do is trick people for your own fun. You're the most selfish person, demon, whatever, that I've ever met. You're not fit to be any type of prince. Even the meanest princes wouldn't do what you do to people." Finally the tears ran down my cheeks." I actually trusted that you'd try and help me remember, but I guess I was wrong." I turned away and headed for the stairs." I'm sorry I even bothered. I shouldn't have ever trusted a demon to help. All demons care about is themselves."

" Kimmie, wait!"

" No. I'm done waiting." I stepped down on the first stair and looked back at them." I'm not waiting anymore." Then I shut off the lights.

**Oh, and sorry how it isn't in chapters x'' I'm bad at that and I'm in the process of trying to do it x.x please bare with me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this as far as I can get so far x.x I'm not even close to finishing part four. (Aka, too lazy to re-type the entire thing right now).**

I could hear Kota and Moi trying to get me to listen to them, but I ignored them and went down the rest of the stairs. I heard Kai and Ten-san coming up the stairs.' I knew they would hear that.' I closed my closet door and opened my bedroom door.

" Kimmie, What was that?! I heard you scream."

" I didn't scream. Maybe I was dreaming, but I don't remember screaming." Kai looked at Ten-san then back at me.

" Are you sure? It was pretty loud."

" I was probably having a nightmare."

" Kimmie?"

" Yes?" I looked up at Ten-san.

" Do you remember what your dream was about?" I shook my head.

" No."

" Well, come on. Kai and I will make you something to drink." I smiled at Ten-san.

" Thanks."' He's just the nicest guy in the whole world!' They led me downstairs, afraid that I would fall. I sat down on the couch and waited for them to return.' At least there are some nice people left in the world.' I continued to smile until they came back.

" Here." I took the glass from Ten-san.

" Thank you." I took a sip." What is it?"

" It's a new type of tea that just came out. I found out about it from my grandmother the other day."

" It's good. What kind is it?"

" I believe she said it was strawberry with banana in it."

" Wow. Two flavors in one. I like it, strawberry and banana, my two favorite fruits."

" Well, I'm glad you like it. I thought you would." I smiled as I took another sip.' Ah. This is nice, drinking tea made by the nicest guy in the world, and not having to worry about that ingrate Kota.' I finished my tea and thanked Ten-san again, then put the empty cup in the sink and went to the stairs. I looked up at my door and sighed.' Might as well get it over now.' I took a deep breathe and headed upstairs. I stopped in front of my door for a moment before opening it. I walked in and turned my back to the room while shutting the door.

" Kimmie. You can't really want us gone can you?" I heard Moi whine from across my room. I turned around and faced them.

" I said what I meant. You two don't take anything seriously."

" Yes we do!" Kota glared at me from the window." You just need to lighten up."

" No, you need to be more serious. Moi wants me to get my memory back, but he's been acting like a child ever since you got here."

" Kimmie! Do you remember?!" I shook my head and Moi whined again.

" I'm only going on what seems to be the case. You seem to be serious when he's not around, but then you act like a kid when he's here."

" So what if we do? We are trying to fit in."

" You're trying to fit in, seems like you are trying to fit in with the two year olds."

" Fine. If you want us gone that bad, we'll leave." Moi turned to Kota.

" No! I don't want to leave!"

" She obviously doesn't want us here." I crossed my arms and faced away.

" Well, if she doesn't want us here, then we really don't have a choice, do we Kota?"

" No, not really."

" Okay then. Good-bye Kimmie. I'm sorry that we were messing around too much." I heard my window open.

" You know, we were only doing this for you." I turned back around to say something, but they were already gone. I rushed over to the open window and looked out. Neither of them were anywhere to be seen.' Oh great! Now I feel guilty...' I shut the window and sat on my bed, I put my head in my hands and sighed.' They didn't even break our contract. I hope they remember to come back.' I shook my head.' No. They can't come back. I have to be mad at them for at least a few days.'

" Agh! Why do they have to send me through these stupid guilt trips." I laid down on my bed and spread my arms out.' Now what am I supposed to do? I usually have them two to argue with, but now it's just quiet.' I yawned and stretched.

" Guess I'll head to sleep. I can take a shower in the morning." I quickly got into my p.j's and got under the blankets. I fell asleep almost instantly.

I rolled in my sleep, mumbling non understandable words.

"… No… Don't… Go…" My family was standing right in front of me.

' Mother! Father! Kai! No! Please don't go!' I reached my arms out at them and they looked at me like they were disappointed.

' You've got to be a good girl. Otherwise everything you know and love will simply vanish before you.'

' What are you saying mother?! I have been good!'

' You threw away your friends, and in return, they will cast you away.'

' My friends? Kota and Moi?' They all nodded.' What about you Kai? You're not going to leave me too are you?'

' You need to learn to open yourself more. But no, you will leave me.'

' I would never do that! You're the only family I have left!' He shook his head.' What? Do I have more siblings that I don't know about?! Tell me, please!'

' You'll have to figure that out on your own.' Then they all started to fade away.' Wait! Don't leave, stay!'

' Kimmie. Kimmie.'

I felt someone shaking me and I slowly opened my eyes.

" Agh. My head hurts." I opened my eyes to find Ten-san shaking me awake.

" Finally, you're awake." I sat up.

" T-Ten-san? What are you doing here?"

" I stayed over last night, remember?" I shook my head.

" My memory has been pretty bad lately," I mumbled.

" I'll say. You went to bed before even taking a shower."

" Crap! What time is it?"

" Don't worry. Kai told me to wake you up early so you could take a shower." I smiled up at him.

" Thanks."

" No problem. But you might want to hurry if you want to get ready on time."

" Okay." I tossed the blankets off and got my clothes for the day.

" Oh, Kimmie?" I turned to face him.

" Yea?"

" What were you talking about in your sleep? I heard you say 'Don't go,' and a few other things." My face reddened.' Ten-san heard me talking in my sleep?! This is embarrassing!'

" Uh… It's probably nothing. I mumble in my sleep every once in a while." He nodded.

" I see. Well, I'll let you get ready."

"'Kay." He left my room, but didn't shut the door. I walked over and peeked out through the door and waited for him to go downstairs. Once he was I walked to the bathroom and took a shower. After I was dressed and my hair was done, I went downstairs and said good-bye to Kai and Ten-san. I walked at a steady pace to school. I got there before Rai did, which was weird.' Huh? I wonder why Rai isn't here yet. I know that I was woken up early and all, but she should be here by now.' I sat at the bench where I always waited for Rai. I waited for five minutes, then looked at the clock.' There's only five minutes until the bell rings. Well, she obviously must be home sick or something.' I stood up and walked to class. When I walked in I saw Rai with May and May's friends. I walked over to Rai.

" Good morning Rai." She looked at me.

" Oh! Kimmie, when did you get here?"

" About ten minutes ago. I was waiting outside for you."

" I'm sorry. I ran into May and her friends on the way to school. I guess I forgot, I'm sorry."' Yea, whatever.' I ignored her and went to my seat.' And I thought I was the one with the bad memory.' Soon the teacher came in and asked for everyone to be quiet and be seated.

" Okay class, today we're going to have a pop quiz! Isn't that exciting?!"' Agh. Mr. Yamaka just loves giving us pop quizzes.' Everyone groaned at the quiz as he handed them out." Take your time, and begin." I looked at my quiz.' Are you kidding? These are simple questions.' I filled out and finished my quiz before anyone else. I stood up to give Mr. Yamaka my quiz. He cleared his throat, and I looked at him.

" Yes, Miss Haru?"

" Um… I'm done with my quiz sir." Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. He nodded.

" Alright, but you must stay quiet so everyone can finish theirs."

" Yes." I nodded and walked up and handed him my quiz. Since I was done so quickly he was able to correct my quiz while the others finished their tests. I heard him mumble to himself and nod to himself a few times. I tried to ignore him by pulling out one of my books and read. I was only a few pages in when he walked to my desk.

" Yes?" I looked up at him.

" Very good." He put my quiz down.' Wow. I got one hundred percent.' I looked up at him, then handed him my quiz back.

' Heh. I didn't even study and I got them all right. I must be smarter than I thought.' I smiled to myself and went back to reading. Everyone had finished before the lunch bell rang. As everyone was filing out of the room, Mr. Yamaka was saying that he'd have our quizzes graded by the end of lunch. I walked to lunch by myself, Rai was with May. I was able to get a good spot in the lunch line. I didn't have to wait long to get my food. Once I did I searched for a table. I found an empty table by the window, so I went and sat there. I was alone for most of the hour, until Yuki came and sat down.

" Hey, why are you sitting by yourself?"

" I don't know. No one wants to sit with me I guess."

" You should ask to sit by someone. That's what I did. Now I sit by Manni."

" That's cool. But I don't really talk to others. I'm not very good at it."

" All you do is ask if you can sit down. It's not that hard."

" It is for me. I've only let Rai in my life, and you, kinda'. No one else seems to like me, so I keep to myself."

" You don't know if someone likes you until you ask."

" I know. I just can't ever get the guts to actually ask someone. I've tried, but it didn't work."

" Well, you should try again. Let's see." He skimmed across the lunchroom." What about with Rai and May? You know Rai, but you don't know May and her friends."

" No thanks. May and I, it's like fire and water, they don't mix." I looked at him." Why are you doing this anyways? I thought that we were mad at each other."

" I can't just sit there and see that you're all by yourself."

" Manni asked you to come and try this didn't he."

" Well," he scratched his head." He may have mentioned it."

" Tell him thanks, but it isn't going to work."

" You really should try and make new friends. Otherwise you'll end up all alone." He stood up and went back to sit with Manni and them. I sighed.' He is right. I should try and make new friends, but the friends I do make seem to hate me after awhile.' I went and put my tray with the others and waited for the bell to ring.' Even though I tell myself I'm done waiting, that's all I seem to do.' Once the bell did ring, I went back to class. I was the first one there, followed by Rai and May, then others. I watched as the people filed in, never in a group of one person.' Am I the only one who sits by themselves?' Mr. Yamaka didn't come back to the class when he usually does. After about five minutes, a different man walked in.

" Please quiet down, I'll be your sub for the rest of the day. Mr. Yamaka got sick after eating some bad tofu. I'm Mr. Fuji, now I'll begin by taking roll call." He started to call of names.

" Kimmie Haru?" I raised my hand.

" I'm here." He glanced at me, then went back on through the rest of the names.

" Okay. If you could please take out your homework from last night." I grabbed mine from my bag and put it on the desk." Can I get a volunteer to do the first problem on the board?" He skimmed the room, but no one had their hand raised." No, no one? Okay, how about… Kimmie, would you do the problem for us?"

" Sure." I grabbed my paper and went to the board. I took the chalk and started to write the problem on the board. After I was done I looked it over and dusted my hands off, then went back to my seat. The sub looked over as well.

" Good. This is correct. You see how she remembered to carry the numbers?" He went on as Mr. Yamaka would've, and as always, I zoned out. I looked out the window for a few minutes, until a piece of paper landed on my desk. I looked at Rai, but she was looking at the board. I turned around, and Yuki mouthed the words," read it." I turned back around and opened the note.

Hey, there's something about this teacher. I saw Mr. Yamaka after lunch and he was fine. I say that this new guy had something to do with it. You need to be careful.

Yuki

I sighed.' Great, now the teachers are going missing.' I took out my pencil and wrote back.

I think you're hallucinating, there's nothing wrong. Maybe Mr. Yamaka felt bad after you saw him. That is possible you know. You just need to stop worrying.

Kimmie

I waited until the sub wasn't looking, then I turned around and gave Yuki the note. I heard him sigh when he read it. After a minute or so, the paper was back on my desk. I unfolded it again and read.

No, there is something wrong. I know it. Just try and trust me. Don't listen to him if he tells you something, well, out there. I'm not worried, I'd just feel bad if you died from not listening to me. Anyways, just be careful.

P.S. You write like a guy. Also, try and make more friends, it's not healty to only have one.

Yuki

I crumpled the paper and glared at the board.' Yuki needs to get a life. Well, he has more of a life than me, but still. He's always going to be a jerk, no matter what.' I stopped glaring at the board, but only to zone out looking out the window again. I barely heard the bell when it rang, but luckly I was still partly aware of the room and the people in it. I gathered my things, but waited at my desk and watched as everyone grouped together and walked out, even Yuki was with Manni.' Yet again, I'll be the only one pair.' I sighed as I headed for the door.

" Kimmie, could you please stay after for a moment?" I stopped and turned to the sub.

" Uh, sure." I walked over to the teacher's desk." Did I do something wrong?"

" No, actually, you did something good."

" Really?" He nodded." What was it?"

" Well, you still have to do it." I looked at him confused.

" What do you mean?" He reached his hand at me.

" Now be a good girl and hand over the jewel."

" What jewel?"

" Don't play games, just give me the jewel and you can go on your way."' What is he talking about? I guess Yuki was right.'

" I'm sorry, but you must have me mistaken for someone else." I turned to leave.

" Kimmie, you aren't going anywhere until you give me the jewel." He 'appeared' in front of me.' Whoa! How'd he do that?' He grabbed the collar of my uniform top and picked me up.' What is this guy? The Hulk?'

" Mr. Fuji! What are you doing?!"

" If you had just listened and handed over the jewel, you wouldn't be in this mess."

" What jewel?!"

" The jewel that you were given when you were born. The jewel of a demon's soul! Now give it to me!" He shook me furiously.

" I told you I don't have it!"

" Of course you do! You were given it by the demon spirit, Nuana. She was the kind demon, the one who was better off as an angel. She sealed her soul into a jewel, and gave it to you. A filthly human. Now give it to me!"' What is he talking about?! A demon jewel, but why would I have it?' He shook me again.

" Stop it!"

" Then give me the jewel!"

" I don't have it! Does it look like I have it?!" He stopped, then sat me down.

" Then you must have it at your house. Go," he pushed me towards the door." Take me to it."

" I'm not taking you to my house. My brother will flip."

" He has an unexpected long day at work."

" What?!"

" Just go!" He pushed me again.

" Okay, okay!"' He's so pushy.' I walked out of the classroom, with him following. Some of the teachers and students that hadn't left yet looked cautiously at Mr. Fuji, then to me. I ignored them and walked out of the building.

" Why do you want this jewel so bad?"

" Because it has enormous power within it. The kind demon had great power, that's why she sealed herself away and gave the jewel to a human, afraid that her power whould fall into an evil demon's hands."

" Like you."

" Exactually. But she didn't know that the human she chose was a weakling with no friends."

" Hey! I have friends!"

" That's what you think. Your so called 'friend' Rai is now ditching you, and Yuki feels humiliated being seen with you."

" T-that's not true."

" And yet it is."' No. They can't be. Then my dream, it is true. Everyone will abandon me, but I'll abandon Kai.' My face showed the sadness and hurt that was always hidden away from others. The mask that was worn was thrown away, digareded, not needed anymore.' I-I can't belive that I really will be all alone in the end. No one will be there, only me.' I didn't notice I was home until Mr. Fuji, if that's his real name, made me stop.

" Alright. I want you to take me right to the jewel, then I'll leave. No funny business, got it?"

" Yea." I walked up to the house and opened the door with my head hung down. I went up to my room, not even knowing where this jewel is.' Unless he means the necklace that my mother told me was from my grandmother, who passed away before I was born.' I went to my dresser and grabbed my jewelery box. I opened it and then opened the secret cubby that was hidden from everyone. Not even Kai knew about it. I took out the necklace and turned around to Mr. Fuji.

" There it is. The famous jewel. It's just as beautiful as they all said it would be." I looked at it as well.' It's been so long since I've even looked at this.' I frowned at it then went towards the bathroom, but Mr. Fuji stopped me.

" Where do you think you're going?"

" It's dusty. I want to clean it off."

" I'm going with you."

" Okay." He stepped aside and let me threw. I went into the bathroom and turned on the fauset. I looked at the jewel, then submersed it in water. Once it was clean, I dried it off.

" There, much better." Now the jewel sparkled in the light.' Wow. It's even prettier than before. Like it's brand new.'

" Thank you. Now I'll be taking that if you don't mind." He snatched it from my hands." Now I have the power. The demon world will be mine! Then, the human world as well!" I looked at him.

" What?!"

" Yes! Once I take over the demon world, I'll send demons here to take it over! Then I'll rule two worlds!" He started to laugh.

' This demon's crazy for power. I can't just let him take it. I have to do something. But what can a mere human do?! Agh! If only Kota was here! But I'm too mad at him right now!' While the demon was busy laughing, I carefully grabbed the necklace and ran for it.

" What the?! Get back here!" I ran as fast as I could towards the door.

' Now where'd Yuki say he lived again?!' I ran down the street that I hoped was his, with the demon, Mr. Fuji hot on my heels.

" I will not let a human stand in my way for power!"

' There!' I ran to the house with Tamaki on the mailbox. I knocked, but didn't wait for anyone to answer. I ran in and slammed the door shut and locked it. Soon there was banging on the door.

" You think this will stop me?!"

" What is going on?!" I turned around to see Yuki looking very confused.

" Yuki!" I ran over to him." You were right from the beginning! Mr. Fuji is a demon!" I held up the necklace." He's after my necklace! But if he gets it, he'll take over the demon world, then ours!"

" Calm down. Where's Kota and Moi?" I looked at him.

" I told them to go away."

" What?! Are you serious?!"

" Yes! They were being jerks!"

" You think everyone's a jerk."

" There's no time for that! A door isn't going to hold him."

" Come on." He took my hand and led me down a fleight of stairs and into a door that was made of metal.

" Get in. He won't be able to break through this." He opened the door and started to push me in.

" But what about you?" I turned around once I was in.

" I'll be fine. You just protect that necklace."

"But, he's too strong for you to fight alone!"

"Don't worry, what's a guardian for anyways?" He shut the door and left me in the dark. 'Guardian?' I fumbled my way around, trying to find the light switch.

"Found it." I flicked on the lights and looked at the room.

" What is this?" The room was more like a lab. I walked further in and found what looked like demons in tubes. I put my hand on one of them.

" What is he doing?" I looked further down until I came across a tube that was a little disturbing." Me? Why does he have a tube with me in it?" I looked at the label." Number five six one three, a new type of… Demon?!" I stopped for a minute, then continued to read." A demon that's kind, but hides itself from others. Doesn't want to be rejected from the others that she is trying to live with."' Is he crazy?! I'm not a demon!' I looked at the necklace, then quickly put it on.' There has to be another way out of here.' I looked around the entire room, but there was only one door. I went back to the other door and listened for any sound. I heard footsteps coming down to the door. I backed up and grabbed onto the jewel. The door opened slowly and my breathe caught. Yuki was the one who was in the door way.

" You okay Kimmie?" I shook my head.

" You're nuts."

" What're you talking about?"

" Explain this!" I pointed to the lab.

" Oh, that."

" I'm not a demon! And I would like to know why you have dolls of demons, and me!"

" They're not dolls, they're clones."

" Clones?"

" Yes. I have a clone of many varities of demons." He closed the door and walked past me. I followed him." I'm a demon myself. I was sent here to see what kinds of demons were able to come to the human world, and to watch over you of course."

" Y-you're a demon?!"

" Yes. As are you."

" I am not!"

" Yes you are." He stopped at the tube with a clone of me in it.

" You are a strange one. I can't figure you out. You're so kind, but you hide that." He turned around to me." It reminds me of Nauna."

" Nauna? The good demon that sealed herself inside of this jewel?" I fiddled with the jewel that hung around my neck.

" Yes. So I take it that demon that was with you told you about her."

" Yea."

" That saves me time from explaining it to you."

" I don't see how I'm a demon. I mean, none of my family are demons."

" You were adopted."

" What?!"

" Yes. You'll have to ask your brother about that one. Speaking of him, you should get home, he'll be arriving within thirty minutes."

" Kai!" I ran to the door and stopped." I still don't belive you."

" I didn't expect you to." I ran up the stairs and all the way home. I made it home before Kai did, I sighed with relief.

" I'll make a quick dinner so Kai doesn't suspect anything." I threw my bag on the couch and went to making dinner. I made simple rice, fish, and vegetables. I just finished dinner when I heard the door open and close.

" I'm back!"

" In the kitchen!" I heard his footsteps come closer.

" I'm sorry about that. They needed me longer at work."

" It's okay. Here," I handed him the plates." Could you set the table for me?"

" Sure," he took the plates and left. I took the food out to the table. Kai looked at the food as I set it down.

" Not in the mood for cooking today?"

" Not really."

" Oh well, it looks good."

" I'm glad." I finished putting everything on the table and sat down. We both ate in an akward silence.' I have to ask him. I need to know the truth.'

" Hey Kai?" He looked at me.

" Yea?"

" Was I… Well, was I adopted?"

" What makes you ask that?"

" Please, just tell me. Was I?"' Please say no.'

" Yea, you were."' No!'

" Really?"

" Yup. Mom and dad found you out on the steps one day. Someone just left you there. They wanted you to grow up thinking that you were their real born." I shook my head.

" Why? Why'd you wanna know?"

" I-it's nothing. Just crossed my mind." I pushed my plate away form me." If you'll excuss me. I think I'm gonna go to bed."

" Are you not feeling well?"

" Not really."

" Okay. Feel better." I walked up the stairs and went straight to my bed.' No, no, no, no! I can't be adopted! That would mean that Yuki was right about that! How'd he know?!' I laid my face in my pillow.' I can't believe Kai lied to me for all of these years. I trusted him, I believed him.' I closed my eyes and forced back the tears that threatened to come.' I can't let Yuki get to me. Maybe he did something to Kai to make him say that.' I nodded to myself. I pulled the blanket over my head, and soon fell asleep. I woke up because the sun was high in the sky. I looked at the clock and jumped out of bed.

" You've got to be kidding me!" I ran downstairs, but Kai wasn't home. He left me a note saying that he wanted me to rest and stay home.

" Kai!" There was a knock on the door.' Who's that?' I went and opened the door.

" Hello?" But when I opened it, there wasn't anyone there. I looked around, then down." Aw!" I bent down and picked up the adorable fluffy rabbit with a ribbon tied around it's neck.

" Aw! Who would just leave a cutie like you out here all by yourself?" I looked down at the basket and there was a note.

" Hm?"

Hey, we're both sorry about what we did. To try and make up for it, we went and bought you a rabbit. We know how much you like animals. We hope you'll forgive us, we're starving here!

Kota and Moi

' Aw! They are so sweet!' I looked around for them.

" Come on out you two, I know you're out here." They both emerged from the bushes.

" Do you forgive us?"

" How can I not? This is the best thing I've ever gotten!"

" Good. We're both starving! We haven't eaten in two days!"

" Then get in here and eat. There's leftovers that you can reheat."

" Anything! As long as it's eatable!" I laughed and led them to the kitchen. I heated them up big plates. As they were getting ready to eat Kota started to talk.

" So, what are you going to name her?"

" Huh?" I looked at him.

" The rabbit, what are you going to name her?" I thought about it for a minute.

" I think I'm going to name her, Nauna. After the good demon." I mindlessly fiddled with the necklace with one hand, while holding Nauna with the other.

" You know about her?"

" Yea. You won't believe the day I've had."

" Tell me."

" Okay." I sat down and explained everything. Right down to Yuki's lab and him being a demon." Yea, then he said that I was a demon. Of course, like that's true." They both looked at me.

" What? I'm not."

" That could be argued."

" Are you serious?! You can't be serious!"

" You do have a short temper." I hit Kota on his head and crossed my arms.

" Ow! See? You do."

" I'm not the only one who has a temper issue."

" Okay, if you don't want to know, I won't tell you." I glanced at him.

" Know what?"

" I knew that you wouldn't be able to resist."

" Just tell me."

" Alright then! It all happened when the good demon, Nauna, sealed her power into the jewel. She may have been sealed away, but she was still able to control where the jewel went. One day, a demon girl was born, but she didn't have black wings, hers were white, just like Nauna's. The other demons thought that Nauna had been reborn, and they were afraid. They didn't want another good demon roaming around. So they sent her to Earth, but they just tossed her there, not caring where she landed. Nauna's spirit self followed the baby and found her a good home. She then gave the baby her jewel, knocked on the door, and was gone." He paused so I could soak everything in." Since she gave her jewel away, her spirit self vanished. She was able to finally rest, knowing that her jewel was safe. That is, until you almost gave it to a low life demon!"

" It wasn't my fault! I didn't know! Plus, I still don't believe that I'm a demon."

" You're the baby in the story. Your real name is Kani, but your human parents gave you the name Kimberly. I like your original name better, Kimberly, it's just too human like."

" That's because I am human."

" Explain why you have Nauna's jewel then."

" Who knows. Maybe a poor girl lost it and my mother or someone found it, then gave it to me. Anyway, this was given to me by my grandmother before I was even born."

" No, they made that up because they didn't know where you got it from. They wanted you to think you were their real child, remember? They weren't going to tell you that they found you with it. That sounds a little suspicious."

" I still don't believe it."

" You really are the most stubborn person ever."

" See?" I pointed at him." I'm a person, not a demon! So there!"

" If you don't believe me then fine, don't. I mean, if you did believe it, you might even be able to get your wings back."

" Wings?"

" Yea. I have them, but mine are black, unlike yours."

" I don't have any."

" Yes you do. You just need to try and focus on them." I stood up.

" I'm going to my room. I'm tired of you telling me that I'm a demon." I walked to the stairs.

" We weren't the ones who told you. You can thank Yuki. He's the demon who told you, so don't blame us." I stopped.

" H-he's just lying like the rest of you." I ran to my room and slammed the door.' They're all lying. That has to be it. I mean, I can't be a demon. I'm just a normal girl who goes to school.'

" Kani? Can I come in?"

" No Moi. And my name's not Kani."

" Yes it is." I turned around to see Moi opening the door." Why don't you believe us?"

" Because, there's no possible way that I'm a demon." Moi flew in with Kota following.

" Kimmie, would you like to hear how your human parents really died?"

" What do you mean? They died in a car accident."

" You may want to sit down."

" Why?"

" This isn't that happy of a story." I sat down on the edge of my bed." When you were all at the park, there was an argument about you having the jewel. The demons all thought that you were a mere human, so they thought it was unfair, they didn't know that you were the good demon. They wanted the jewel for themselves, not caring what happens to others. Well, when you were crossing the road, it wasn't a drunk driver that came at you."

" Then who was it?"

" A demon. It had possessed the man, most likely because he was weak. But, the demon possessed the driver and made him come at you. He wasn't aiming at your parents, he was aiming at you." My eyes widened in shook.' M-my parents died because of me?'

" You were wearing the jewel, and the demon wanted it. Your parents pushed you and your brother out of the way just in time. If they had been a little slower…" He didn't say anything more, knowing that I was well aware of what was going to happen.' T-they died because of a stupid necklace?! Just because I wanted to wear it because it was pretty!' I laughed half-heartedly.

" Ever since that day, I haven't worn this necklace. I thought it was bad luck. That's why it was in my jewelry box for so long. I knew that this stupid necklace had something to do with their deaths."

" It's not a stupid necklace. It could be the only thing that stands between the demon and human worlds from being taken over."

" I know," I sighed." But, if I am a demon, why didn't they know? I mean, you two, plus Yuki, sure do."

" Well, we've been watching over you, making sure that nothing happened to you."

" Are you serious? Like, guardian angels? But demons?"

" Sort of."

" But that still doesn't explain why the others don't know."

" They don't know because when you were, well, shunned from the demon world, that was when Moi and I were heading to the human world. Yuki, he was sent to the human world for research, as you said. So he must've seen you when he came here. All the other demons think you're dead. I mean, they did basically throw you into the human world, not caring if you died or not."

" Those jerks! That's so mean!"

" What? So you believe us?"

" No. That's just such a mean thing to do to someone."' I do, somewhat believe them though. But I can't tell them that!'

" Yea, I even thought it was harsh. I mean, you're a demon. No demon should be treated that way." We went on about this topic until we heard Kai coming up to the door.

" Ah! Hurry! Go upstairs and hide!" I pushed them to the stairs.

" I'm home." Kai looked at me sitting on the couch watching T.V." Oh, you're feeling better?"

" Yea. I just needed some more sleep."

" Alright. I'm making dinner tonight."

" You don't have to."

" Yes. You made it last night, so I'll do it tonight." I turned back around and looked at the T.V. I stared at the T.V. for a few minutes, just watching the commercials.

" Well, call me down when dinners ready. I'll be in my room." I got up and headed for the stairs. I stopped and looked towards the kitchen." Kai?" He poked his head out.

" Yea?"

" Do you know who my real parents are?"

" No, sorry. Mom and dad had the police search for anyone who was missing a child. But there wasn't anyone who said they were."

" Oh, okay. Thanks anyway." I went up to my room and shut the door. Kota and Moi were standing by the window. They looked at me.

" Yea?"

" W-who are my real parents?"

" I knew you'd end up asking. They were the nicest demons in the demon world. Heh, it's no wonder why you're the good demon. You look just like your mother."

" My… Mother." I looked up at them." Will I ever see them again?" His faced turned to sadness and shook his head.

" No. They were killed the day you were shunned to the human world."

" Oh." I sat on my bed.' Everyone seems to be leaving me. I don't even have a fake demon family to go to. Well, this sucks.'

" Kimmie?"

" I guess you can call me Kani. I like it." They smiled. Moi flew over to me.

" Okay, Kani!" I smiled. I looked over at my rabbit.

" I don't know if Kai will let me keep Nauna." They looked at the rabbit.

" Why not?"

" He never let me keep pets." I went and got Nauna from her cage." I better get it over with." They watched as I walked out and down the stairs." Kai? I need to ask you something."

" Yea?" I walked into the kitchen while he was too busy cooking.

" I need you to answer me if I can keep her." He turned around and saw the rabbit that was in my arms.

" Kimmie?! Where'd you get that?!"

" It was a gift."

" From who?"

"… Rai." He walked over and stood in front of me.

" What for?"

" She wouldn't tell me. She said is was a secret."

" You know we can't really afford having animals here." He said scratching his head.

" I know. I told her you probably wouldn't let me keep her. That's why I came down here now to show you. I guess I'll go and give her to the pet shop." I turned around and walked to the door.

" I never said anything." I turned back to him.

" Are you saying that I can keep her?!"

" You'll have to take responsibility for her."

" Oh, thank you! Thank you!" I ran over and gave him an awkward hug, since I had Nauna in my arms. I went to the stairs, but Kai stopped me before I went up them.

" What did you name her?" I smiled and looked at him.

" I named her Nauna."

" Nauna, huh? Well, you make sure that she's taken care of."

" I will. I promise!" I ran up to my room with the biggest smile on my face. I shut my door and put Nauna in her cage. Then I turned around and faced Kota and Moi.

" He said I could keep her!"

" Really?"

" That's great Kani! Now you have a pet of your own!"

" I know!" Moi and I grabbed hands and spun around joyfully.

" He didn't say you couldn't keep her? He said yes right away?" I stopped and looked at Kota.

" Yea. He must've seen how sad I was and just couldn't say no." Kota looked out the window and seemed to be in deep thought. I leaned over to Moi and whispered.

" Do you think he didn't want me to keep her?"

" No. It was his idea to get her for you." I looked at him in shook.

" He came up with that?" Moi nodded.

" Yup. He wanted you to forgive us, so he thought about you and he came up with the rabbit."' I guess Kota can be nice when he wants to be.' I smiled, then looked at Kota. He turned and faced me.

" W-what?"

" Thank you. You're actually the first person to buy me an animal. And a bunny at that."

" It was nothing." He turned back and faced the window. I laughed quietly to myself.' I think he likes compliments as well.' I sat on my bed and looked at Nauna in her cage. She was already asleep, which made me want to sleep as well. I yawned and stretched.

" I think I'll take a quick cat nap." I laid down and fell asleep. I could feel someone shaking me. I groaned and opened my eyes.

" Wha?" My eyes opened to see Ten-san standing above my bed. My face automatically turned red.

" T-Ten-san?! What are you doing here?" I sat up and looked at the clock." What? Kai didn't bother to wake me up?!"

" He said to let you sleep. He already tried to wake you up before, but he got hit trying." My face reddened even more.

" R-really?" He nodded.

" Well, you should probably go and get something to eat. Kai just finished dinner, he started it late so you could eat too."

" Oh. Okay."' Wait, he never answered my question.' I stood up.

" Ten-san?" He turned and looked at me.

" Yes?"

" Why are you here? Does Kai need to study again?"

" No. He said that he wanted help with you. He said that you've been acting strange lately." He looked at something behind me and smiled." I see you have a new friend."

" Huh?" I turned to see Nauna up and walking in her cage." Oh, yea."

" Who'd you get it from?"

" I got it from Ko-…" I looked at him." I mean, Rai! I got it from Rai!"

" Ah, I see. What did you name her?"

" Oh, her name's Nauna."

" That's a nice name." I giggled and walked downstairs with Ten-san.' Ahhhh. I wish we could actually be alone for once. I really should tell him about my feelings.' We sat down and Kai looked at me.

" It's about time you woke up. You sleep all the time." I stomped on his foot from under the table. He cringed. Ten-san looked at him.

" Is something wrong Kai?" Kai shook his head. I smiled.

" This looks great!" I looked at the food that Kai set on the table, and my stomach agreed with a growl. They both looked at me and my face reddened even more." Heh. Looks like I'm hungry all right." I could see that Kai was holding back laughter. I glared at him and began eating. Ten-san was the first one done, and was asking for more. I stopped and stared at him, then went back to eating. After I got done I put my dish in the sink and went to the stairs.

" I hope you're not planning on going back to bed." I turned and look at Kai.

" Nope. I'm going to take a shower, thank you very much." I turned back around and went up to my room. I grabbed my p.j's and went into the bathroom. After my shower I went back downstairs to see what Kai and Ten-san were up to. I saw them sitting on the couch and watching T.V. Ten-san heard me and turned around.

" Oh, hello Kimmie. Do you plan on going somewhere?"

" I thought about calling Rai and seeing if she wanted to go to the park with me."

" Well, have fun." I smiled.

" I will." I quickly went to the phone and dialed Rai's number.

" Hello?"

" Is Rai there?"

" One moment." I heard her call for Rai, then I heard Rai's voice.

" Hello?"

" Hey. Are you busy right now?"

" No, not really. Why?"

" I'm going over to the park, do you want to come with?"

" Sure! We haven't been hanging out together for awhile."

" I know. Ten minutes sound good?"

" Sure. I'll have my mom drop me off. I'll see you in ten! Bye!"

" Bye." I hung up the phone and put my coat on." I'll be home before dark." Kai looked at me.

" That's what you said last time."

" Last time?"

" Never mind. Just make sure you are."

" Okay. Bye!" I waved at them and went outside.' Okay, if I walk I'll be at the park within ten minutes, but I don't want to waste the only bit of time that I have.' With that said, I picked up my pace. I made it to the park before Rai, so I sat down to catch my breath. After only a minute or so I heard Rai saying bye to her mom. I stood up and looked in the direction that Rai's voice was coming from. I smiled, but when I saw her my smile faded. She was with May and they were talking like there wasn't anyone there. I forced a smile when they came closer.

" Rai! May! Good to see you."

" It's been so long Kimmie!" Rai gave me a quick hug then let go. May put her hand out, obviously asking for a hand shake. I reached out and took her hand.

" May."

" Kimmie." We shook hands then we let go.

" So, what do you want to do Rai?" She looked around.

" Let's go and swing. That was our favorite thing to do when we were little, wasn't it Kimmie?"

" Yea. We would always have Kai or your parents bring us out here. We would spend most of our time here on the swings." May stifled a laugh. I turned to her.

" What's so funny."

" That you still play on this equipment. This place is for two year olds!"

" Well, I was only expecting Rai. I only wanted to talk to her."

" Ha! It's not like she wants to talk to you anyway." She turned to Rai." Right, Rai?" Rai looked up at May and nodded.

" You're right. Let's go somewhere else. Away from her." I looked in disbelief at the words that came out of Rai's mouth.

" R-Rai. You can't mean that." May turned to me.

" She doesn't, but I do. She's going to never speak to you again. Right?" Rai nodded obediently." See? Rai doesn't want to be near you. Let's go Rai. We can go back to your place." They started to walk away.

" Wait! You just said that it wasn't Rai who wanted this." She turned her head to look at me.

" That's right. I need you to be as weak as possible. Now, why don't you take this in." She stopped, as did Rai. Then she took out a knife, while keeping a smile across her face.

" Rai!" She turned Rai around to face me." Rai."' S-she's… Crying.' May lifted the knife in the air." Rai!" I ran towards them, but stopped frozen when she plunged the knife threw Rai. Tears automatically started to flow down my face." Rai… This can't be happening."

" Oh, this is real alright. Now you're going to watch as your closest friend dies in front of you."' I-I can't move. But, I need to help Rai, or she'll die! What can I do? Kota… Moi… I need your help! Please, someone, please help! I need to help Rai, but I'm not strong enough! Help me!'

' Find your wings, and take flight.'

' What the? W-who is that?'

' You must find the strength to get your wing back. You will become stronger. You must, become a demon once again.'

' A-a demon?! I can't. I'm not a demon.' I closed my eyes.' But… I'm not a demon. How can I be?' A picture a woman with white wings became visible.' A-are you an angel?' The woman seemed to laugh, then shake her head.

' I am a demon, a good demon.'

' That means you're, Nauna?' She nodded.

' You must use your strength. You have power, you must now release it.'

' Power? I have power?'

' Yes. Much more than the demon that you see in front of you. Now release it, release your power and become what you really are.' Nauna started to fade, I watched as she disappeared, then opened my eyes.' Release my power. I must release my power.'

" I must! So I can save my dearest friend!"

" What the?! What's going on?!" May put her hand in front of her eyes, blocking the strong light coming from me.' I can feel it. So much, so much power.' The light faded away and May looked at me with a shocked expression on her face.

" No… You can't be." I looked down at a puddle that was left from an early morning shower.' I guess they were right.' I looked at my wings, and my horn above my forehead.

" You're… You're supposed to dead!"

" I'm obviously not, since I'm standing right here."' Now, I will save Rai, and never let another demon lay their filthy hands on her again!' I charged at May and hit her square in the face. She went flying back and into a tree. I paid no attention to her after that, I went straight to Rai.

" Rai? Rai, can you hear me?" I lifted her head up. She opened her eyes slowly.

" K-Kimmie? I-is that you?"

" Don't speak. You're hurt. I'm going to help, just stay still."

" I-I'm so sorry…"

" Please, don't speak. You need as much energy as you can get." She smiled weakly and nodded.' Now what? All I did was punch May, can I even heal? Well, I better give it a try.' I grabbed onto the knife, Rai cringed.

" This'll hurt, just hang in there." I got a good grip on it and pulled. Rai screamed, but fell silent after a moment. I put my hands on her wound.' Please, I have to help her. I need the power to heal her. Please.' I closed my eyes and hoped that it would work. My hands started to get warm and I looked down at Rai's wound. I smiled, it was healing. Once the wound was gone, I removed my hands and sighed.' Now, how do I revert back to my old self?' As if on command, my body changed. I looked into a puddle and saw my old self again.

" Thank goodness." I heard Rai move and turned back to her. She opened her eyes and sat up.

" What happened? Where am I?" She looked over at me.

" Kimmie? What're you doing here?"

" Well, I was planning on having a nice day at the park, but…"

" Oh! Kimmie, I'm so sorry! Did I fall asleep?" I nodded." I'm sorry. I haven't been getting much sleep lately, so I must've pasted out from exhaustion."

" It's okay. Don't worry." I looked at the sky." But I have to go."

" What? Why?"

" I promised Kai I'd be home before dark."

" Oh, okay. See ya." I stood up, as did she. I waved and turned to walk home.

" Kimmie?" I turned my head.

" Yea?"

" Y-you're… An angel." I stopped." You are, right?"

" N-no. You must've been dreaming."

" But, it felt so real. And then you saved me."

" It must've been a nightmare." I looked back towards the way to my house and started walking.

" Well, I believe what happened was true. So, thank you. Thank you for everything." I waved at her once more.' Great. Now she'll never let this down.'

*** Rai's thought***

' Kimmie. Kimmie, you're my angel, no matter how you look at it. And, I'm glad that it's you.' I watched as she left, with a smile on my face.' My truest friend, an angel. An angel who saved my life.' I got out my phone and called my mom to come and pick me up, then hung up.' I hope to see you're angel form again.' I waited for my mom to come, which wasn't long. When she pulled up and I got in.

" So, how was your day?"

" It was fine mom. I had a good time."

" Well, that's good to hear." She looked at me for a moment.

" Dear, where's your little friend May that came here with you?"

" I'm not sure. She must've gone home once she saw Kimmie."

" Oh, are they not really good friends?"

" I guess not."

" That's too bad. May seems like a nice girl, as does Kimmie."

" You don't know the half of it," I mumbled quietly.

" What was that dear?"

" Oh, nothing. Just, talking to myself." She laughed.

" You're taking after Kimmie, that's for sure."

" I guess I am."

" Well, I'm glad that you have such nice friends."

" So am I."' Because if I didn't, I wouldn't be here right now.' I looked out the window and up at the sky.' Thank you. Without Kimmie, I don't know what I'd do. She is the closest friend I have.' I watched the first few stars start to shine in the sky. There was a movement and I followed it.' What is that?' I squinted my eyes to see.' A-a person?! Is it Kimmie?' I looked closer.' No, this person seems to be a guy. But, who?' I watched as he flew away to when I couldn't see him anymore.' Is… Is that another angel? Does Kimmie know? I have to tell her. But, she wouldn't be home yet, and I can't leave her a message with my mom right here next to me. What do I do? That man looked like he was heading towards Kimmie's house. She may be in danger, but I can't do a thing about it.' I watched hopelessly at the stars.

' Please, please protect my friend.'


End file.
